


Unchained But Bound

by Gameguy199



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragon Knights - Freeform, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, High Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Medieval, Medieval Fantasy, Middle Ages, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other, Spells & Enchantments, Teacher-Student Relationship, freed from slavery, gameguy199, magical slavery, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arren winds up in a slaver's tent, he stumbles upon a 17 year old boy who shows signs of being magically touched. Within moments Arren invokes the right of conscription and takes the boy away from the broker and inducts him into the ancient order of the dragon knights. But just because Arren took the boy away doesn't mean the boy is free. Now the boy has to learn about the world he lives in while trying to gain control over his new powers and dealing with his new life as a dragon knight in training. Can he survive the new life he's suddenly been given and the perils that come with his new found freedom? Or will he fail and suffer a fate worse than death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy In Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone
> 
> i wanna thank you all for taking the time to sit down and read my first every completely original story. 
> 
> Thank you so much.
> 
>  
> 
> please leave as many comments as you can cause i could really use the feedback.   
> if you have any questions feel free to ask them and i will try to answer them.

All around him chaos and cacophony reigned. On either side of him stood walls of merchants each of them shouting and calling over each other, doing their best to attract the attention of the passersby who for the most part ignore their random calls and went to the vendors they needed. Behind them the large sturdy walls of the hold stood resolute and firm against the outside world.

Doing his best to move forward Arren tried to shut out the loud chorus of calling vendors, squawking animals and rattle carts the assaulted his ears. Gritting his teeth Arren shifted before deciding the main road was simply too crowded. Ducking into a side alley which ran between two buildings Arren let out a small sigh of relief as the sounds around him lessened. Following the alley he emerged a moment later into a large courtyard where a single caravan tent had been set up taking up most of the available space in the courtyard; the large black chain and collar symbol stamped on the fabric.

Instantly his demeanor darkened. He hated slavers and their trade. But he had no choice, the path he needed to follow lead through the tent. Resigning himself to his fate Arren did his best to look uninterested as he stepped into the tent. Instantly he felt the eyes of the tent’s occupants, slaves waiting to be sold; turn to look at him. He did his best to ignore them. There was simply nothing he could do. No matter how abhorrent he found the practice slavery was legal in this part of the world.

Doing his best to hurry through the tent Arren moved, keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him. He could hear them. With each step he took he could hear the rustle of chains, the faint whispers in foreign languages, the small prayers each slave said as he passed by them.

“GOOD DAY SIR!” He nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a hand clap his shoulder. Spinning around Arren found himself staring at a squat bald man with a matted black beard who was grinning ear to ear at him; the slave broker who owned the tent. Before he even had time to open his mouth the man was speaking, his voice echoing through the tent a though he wanted every slave there to hear him speaking. “YOU’VE MADE AN EXCELLENT CHOICE IN COMING TO ME GOOD SIR. MY SLAVES ARE GUARANTEED TO MEET YOUR NEEDS. NOW WHAT SORT OF SLAVE ARE YOU LOOKING FOR TODAY?”

He shook his head. The very thought of how effortlessly the man was able to talk about selling another human being made him want to vomit. “I’m not looking-”

But before he could finish his sentence the man was laughing. “OF COURSE SIR; OF COURSE. WHY BOTHER TO LOOK AT ALL MY SLAVES? I’M SURE YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU WANT. COME, COME I SHALL SHOW YOU WHERE I KEEP THE HOUSE SLAVES.”

A moment later the man grabbed his wrist and began to lead him through the tent, completely ignoring his protests. As they moved the man spoke, his voice continuing to carry through to every part of the tent. “I HAVE A WIDE SELECTION OF HOUSE SLAVES BOTH MALE AND FEMALE AND ALL OF VARIOUS AGES. FOR OBVIOUS REASONS FEMALES WILL BE MORE EXPENSIVE, BUT I’M SURE FOR A WEALTHY MAN SUCH AS YOURSELF PRICE IS NO OBJECTION. IF I MIGHT HAZARD A GUESS I WOULD WAGER YOU’RE A SELLSWORD OR A MERCENARY?”

It was an easy thing to assume. The leather chest plate with matching pauldrons and leggings did indeed make him look like a mercenary, and a rather well paid one at that. In reality however nothing could be further from the truth.

“HERE WE ARE. SO, WHAT ONE DO YOU WANT TO BUY?”

He stared a mixture of horror and sickness churning and bubbling in his gut as he found himself standing in front of a row of anchors which had been sunk deep into the ground. At the tip of each anchor a thick metal ring had been attached and hanging from each ring was several lengths of chain which led to……..

 “I CAN OFFER YOU A FINE DISCOUNT ON A NEVAR GIRL. ONLY 19 YEARS OLD, PERFECT FOR HOUSE WORK AND CLEANING YOUR GEAR, AND…..” Arren shuddered as the man leaned in a little closer. “SHE’S LEARNED NOT TO FIGHT A MAN IF HE HAS THE URGE TO…….DEMAND ENTERTAINMENT.”

Arren felt his stomach lurch sickeningly at the broker’s words. He knew such practices were legal and……disgustingly common in this part of the world, but to be so close to the victims…..

He did his best to contain his disgust shaking his head. “No. I’m not-”

But again the Broker cut him off, his voice still echoing through the tent. “MY APOLOGIES SIR. OF COURSE YOU’RE A MARRIED MAN. CAN'T HAVE A PRETTY FEMALE WALKING AROUND TEMPTING YOU. MY APOLOGIZE. IF YOU’D LIKE I HAVE A 17 YEAR OLD HADAR MALE HERE, HE’S….”

Arren had, had enough. He could no longer stand here and listen to this broker go on talking about selling him another human being as though that person were a bolt of clock or a sword. Focusing on his hand he felt his palm begin to heat up, a side effect of the magic he was building up. In a few moments he would lash out and strike the man across the face. The blow would hurt and would knock him unconscious but would leave no lasting damage; unfortunately.

 It happened a split second later. As he felt the magics in his palm reach their peak, a kind of pulse shuddered through him. A bit like walking unseen into a room and then having everyone suddenly turn to stare directly at you. He blinked, slowly looking around the tent. Someone here…….someone could tell he was channeling magic……which meant that, that person also had magic……..

Closing his eyes for a moment he began to focus, gathering the magic that he had built up in his palm before shunting it up into his eyes. Opening his eyes he watched as the world changed. Colors vanished, mixing with the air creating dancing auroras and flashing lights. Sound waves became visible like small ripples in a pool of water, the names of each sound seemingly etched on each wave. Each body in the tent stood out, a bold stark slate of nothing against the colored hues of the world around them. No these were not what he was looking for.

He began to shift, turning so he might see more of the tent and the people inside. He watched as the surrounding magics rippled and condensed under his gaze, becoming small balls of light each acting like tiny creatures realizing they were being watched. While most of the magics ran away…..some beckoned to him, calling, asking him to follow them.

With little effort he pulled himself free of the broker’s grip and began to move; following the little wisps of magic that had beckoned to him. He watched as they darted and twirled, leading him through the tent. It wasn't an uncommon way to find someone who was magic touched. Magic was as much alive as any man women or child. And just as animals and people did, magic made friends with those who knew it was there. Even if the person was too young or inexperienced to know about it, the magic was there; following them around like a hound or a cat.

Turing a corner in the tent Arren stopped. In front of him he watched as the wisps of magic floated and twirled up into the air before gliding silently and unseen towards a young boy. Slowly Arren moved closer. The boy’s skin appeared to be encrusted with jewels. Shining, glinting, glimmering and glowing as though precious stones had been adhered to his very flesh, each one shining so brightly that it was almost blinding.

Closing his eyes for a moment Arren allowed the magic to release; dissipating it and allowing it to flow back into the world. Opening his eyes once more he found himself back in his normal plane of existence; the colors, sounds, and sights of the mortal world bringing with them a kind of comfort.

Behind him the broker spoke, his voice slightly confused. “SIR? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

But he ignored the broker, instead moving closer to examine the boy that the spirits had led him to. The boy was young possibly 16 or 17 years old, but certainly not over 18 yet. Unlike many of the other slaves who huddled around their anchors with little or no clothing the boy wore a set of ragged and torn pants, with no shoes or shirt. His hair was a dirty blonde color and was matted together, a sign that he had not bathed in several days. His skin was a tan color, the shade gotten from toiling long days out in the sun. But the rest of his features were covered, his eyes shielded by a thick length of cloth that had been wrapped around his head, while his mouth was held open by a gag made from a ring and two lengths of leather; forcing his mouth to remain open.

Behind him the broker spoke. “OH……SO IT’S PLEASURE YOU SEEK TODAY. FORGIVE ME SIR, I DID NOT KNOW. THIS BOY IS ONE OF THE FINNEST ORAL SLAVES I OWN. MOUTH LIKE HINDAR CONCUBINE. FOR ONLY 3 QILL HE’S YOU’RE FOR AN HOUR. BUT I CAN ONLY SELL YOU HIS MOUTH. HE’S NOT OF AGE YET, SO I CANNOT OFFER YOU MORE. HOWEVER IF YOU WISH TO BID ON HIS CHASTITY THEN YOU MAY BE THE FIRST TO SAMPLE HIS SUPPLE FLESH, WHEN HE TURNS 18 IN 3 WEEKS. THE STANDING BID IN 300 QILL.”

Turing to the broker Arren glared down at the little man who recoiled slightly. After a moment Arren spoke his voice completely calm. “Do you know who I am?”

The broker shook his head. “N…..no.”

Arren nodded. “My name is Arren. I’m a dragon knight.”

He could not help but grin as he watched the broker’s eyes widen at the name of his ancient order. Regardless of where in the world he went most people had heard of the order of dragon knights.

Taking a step towards the boy Arren continued to speak. “The boy is magically touched. As such I invoke the right of conscription.” He glared at the broker doing his best to look as intimidating as he could. “The boy is coming with me.”

The broker bristled. “On whose authority? I paid good money for him, the boy belongs to me.”

Arren continued to glare down at the broker. “On the authority granted to the dragon knights by the Royal court, the grand clerics and the Imperial generals. The boy is coming with me.”

The broker moved, taking a step towards the boy. After a moment he spoke, turning to look back at Arren. “No, he is not. He’ll stay with me.”

Arren took a step towards the broker. “I’ve invoked the right of conscription. Nothing you say or do can override that. The boy WILL come with me. Even if I have to call the guards.”

Arren could not help but smile to himself as he watched the broker’s face turn deep red. A moment later the broker was shouting at him. “GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! THE BOY STAYS WITH ME! AND IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE NOW I’LL CALL THE GUARDS TO HAVE YOU ARRESTED!”

This time Arren grinned. “Call them then.”

The broker’s sneer faltered slightly. “What?”

Arren nodded. “Do it. Call the guards. When they hear I’ve invoked the right of conscription they will side with me.”

The broker’s sneer faltered even more. Arren watched as the broker looked to the boy whose head was turned towards the ground. In the back of his mind Arren wondered if the boy even understood what it was they were saying.

He could almost see the wheels turning in the broker’s head, trying to find something he could do or say. In the end though there was nothing the broker could say. Once the right of conscription was invoked nothing and no one could undo it. By speaking those words a person became bound by the fate of the dragon knights until death released them of it.

Arren watched as the broker sighed deeply. “Take him then.”

Area stepped forward passed the broker and towards the boy who shifted at the sound of his movement.

“BUT…..” Arren turned to look at the broker who had once again regained his sneer. “THIS IS NOT OVER. NO ONE CHEATS THE SLAVER’S LEAGUE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT. ONE WAY OR ANOTHER I’LL GET WHAT’S OWED ME.”

Rolling his eyes Arren reached out and gripped the length of chain that held the boy to the anchor. With one clean movement he pulled the thick chain, snapping it away from the anchor as though it were a stray thread from his tunic.

Turning back to look at the broker Arren’s grin widened as he found that the broker’s eyes had gone wide. Most people had heard of the various legends that surrounded the dragon knights, but few people seemed to know if they were true or not. “I’ll be fine. I think I can handle anything you throw at me.”

Kneeling down next to the boy Arren reached out. He could not help but feel his heart clench painfully as the boy recoiled from his touch, obviously expecting to be used as he had been so many times before. “It’s ok. You’re safe now.”

The boy didn’t respond to his words, only reinforcing the belief Arren had that the boy did not understand what they were saying. Building up a small aura of magic Arren did his best to radiate peace and calm as he again reached out to touch the boy. The boy recoiled again, but this time it was less. Continuing to do his best to comfort the boy Arren shifted reaching out so he could grip the end of the length of fabric that was wrapped around the boy’s eyes.

Slowly he began to unwind the fabric before letting it fall away completely, allowing the boy’s eyes to open. He felt his heart flutter slightly as the boy slowly looked at him, his blue eyes shining up at him with a mixture of fear, confusion and pain.

Reaching back Arren found the lock for the gag of the boy was wearing. The moment the clasp was undone the boy reached back and tore the gag out of his mouth before hurling it away from him. A moment later the boy turned his gaze shifting downward to the ground. As though he was ashamed of how he had acted a moment ago.

Sighing deeply Arren stood up. As much as he wanted to remove the thick chain that was still wrapped around the boy’s neck, he couldn’t risk the boy running away. Standing up Arren watched as the boy slowly got to his feet, his head remaining turned downward towards the ground. Taking a tentative step forward Arren watched as the boy followed taking a step with him before stopping, waiting for him to lead the way.

It really bothered him. With each step he took the chain he was holding would make a loud metallic clinking sound. A constant reminder to the boy that for all he knew he was still a slave. But he’d make it up to the boy. The moment they were back at the lodge he’d rip the chain off and make sure the boy understood that he wasn't property anymore; that he was free. But for now, the chain had to remain.

Leading the boy through the tent Arren continued on the path he’d been taking before he’d been pulled onto this horrible detour. Soon they had left the tent, continuing on their way down the alley on the other side of the courtyard before emerging out into a much less busy street. Arren did his best to ignore the looks people gave him as he slowly moved through the street with the boy a few steps behind him. Moving through the street Arren did his best to hurry. He could not help but be bothered by the murmuring that people made as he passed by them; leading the boy towards the lodge he was staying.

People could be so…….hypocritical. They whispered in hushed disapproving tones as he passed by them leading what they obviously thought was a newly purchased slave. And yet none of them seemed to be bothered by the fact that the merchant who had owned the slave was right there in their city? The whole situation made him frustrated.

Pushing the door the lodge open Arren ignored the looks he got from the people inside as he moved through the lobby and up the stairs before turning down the corridor and pushed the door to his room open. Stepping inside Arren watched as the boy looked nervously at him before hanging his head as though resigned to his fate before stepping into the room after him.

Closing the door behind the boy Arren led him through the room and towards the only place there was to sit down besides the floor; the bed.

Biting his lip Arren patted the blankets that covered the bed. “Can….can you sit down?” He watched as the boy looked up at him. His eyes showed no sign that he understood what Arren had said. Sighing Arren patted the blankets a bit more insistently. “Sit down.”

He was hoping the boy would at least understand the tone of voice he was using and would assume he was being given an order. Sure enough to boy did seem to understand; he moved slowly lowering himself onto the bed, a look of fear covering his face. Arren felt his heart jolt as he found the boy was visibly trembling as he sat.

He moved in, kneeling down as he did so; hoping he would seem a little less imposing to the boy as he reach out to examine the end of chain that was linked to the metal slave collar around the boy’s neck. The collar itself was rather simple, a single steel ring about an inch wide that looped around the boy’s neck with no visible way for it to be taken off.  Sadly he knew that the ring itself was deceiving. While it may have looked like an ordinary ring of steel he knew that it was in fact and enchanted object. Any attempt to remove the collar by anyone who did not own the slave would cause the slave to feel extreme pain and could possibly kill him.

And since he hadn’t actually bought the boy, he doubted that the magic in the collar would recognize him as the boy’s owner.

He felt his heart clench again as the boy began to shake again, clearing afraid of his scrutinizing gaze. Biting his lip Arren spoke softly, trying to reassure the boy. “It’s ok. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise.”

After a moment the boy spoke, his voice weak, dry and quivering with fear. “Em truh t’nod esaelp.”

Sighing softly Arren nodded. He knew it was unlikely that the boy spoke Imperial English but he had hoped that perhaps the boy had picked up a few words.

Looking at the boy Arren frowned as he found that the heavy chain attached to the boy’s collar was hurting him, forcing his head into a kind of bow from the sheer weight of the iron loops.

Reaching out Arren gripped the chain, he might not have been able to do anything about the collar itself but he could at least remove the chain and allow the boy to sit straight backed. With one hand gripping the chain Arren reached out, touching the smooth steel of the boy’s collar. A moment later he pulled. There was a faint snapping sound, like a twig made when it was snapped in half. A split second later the chain broke free from the collar before falling to the floor as Arren let go.

The moment the chain hit the floor the boy moved scrambling backwards away from him until his back hit the headboard of the bed.

Arren forced himself to watch as the boy stared at him, his entire body shaking in fear. Arren could only imagine what was going through the boy’s mind. Speaking in what he hoped was a reassuring voice Arren did his best to calm the boy. “It’s ok. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you. I promise.”

Again the boy repeated what he’d said earlier; his voice had become if possible even more frightened. “Em truh t’nod esaelp.”

From the foot of the bed he watched as the boy began to cry, tears dripping from his startlingly blue eyes as he continued to shake in fear; obviously terrified of what he thought was going to happen to him. Arren felt his heart clench again as he tried to understand the fear the boy must be feeling right now. For all he knew he’d been sold to an owner who was going to rape and use him just like so many times before.

Sighing softly Arren closed his eyes, willing the magics around him to converge. He reached out, gently touching the bed in front of him, feeling as the ambient magic in the blankets, sheets and mattress surged up to touch him. The bed knew its purpose; it existed so people could sleep in it, the blankets knew to keep the person warm and the pillow knew to make the person comfortable while they slumbered. Slowly he gathered them up, collecting that magic in his mind before allowing it to take form. Opening his eyes he watched as a faint purple light began to glow in the palm of his hand.

He watched as the light slowly grew in strength as he gathered more of the magic, allowing it to grow and pulse in his hand. In front of him he watched as the boy recoiled as though he were being threatened by someone with a sword. Arren could only imagine the fear the boy must have been feeling at that moment.

Once he was certain the magics had become strong enough to effect the boy, Arren released them. He watched as the purple light began to move, becoming little wisps and light trails that slowly left his hand, moving through the air towards the boy who recoiled in fear from them. Arren watched as the first of the wisps touched the boy’s skin. The effect was nearly instant. Arren watched as the boy’s frightened and tensed muscles relaxed. Slowly the boy’s trembling began to lessen. But now more wisps were touching his skin, pressing down on him, delivering their purpose of comfort and warmth to the panicked boy who could do nothing to resist them.

Moving slowly Arren, moved so he was next to the boy. He watched as the boy slowly turned to look at him, his eyelids growing heavy with fatigue as the magics dragged him down towards the sleep they so willingly promised him. Gently Arren spoke. “Sleep.”

A moment later the boy’s eyes rolled back into his head as he did so. His body went limp, pitching forward slightly as he did so. Catching the boy Arren began to work, slowly and gently maneuvering the boy’s body so he could pull back the fur blankets of the bed before sliding the boy inside and covering him with the thick furs.

The magics he’d used weren’t overly strong, but the boy would be asleep for several hours so long as no one disturbed him. After making sure the boy was properly tucked under the blankets Arren stood up. By conscripting the boy he’d set events in motion, and right now he had things he needed to do.

First and foremost he needed to send a raven to Okar and alert the order of his actions. Secondly he needed to alert them of his immediate return. Lastly he needed to ensure the boy understood what was about to happen to him. The first two tasks were simple. There was a rookery in the village where he could pay to have a raven send the messages he needed to send. The last task however would require a bit more finesse.

Tugging his cloak round his shoulders Arren looked down at the sleeping boy one last time before moving to leave the room. Pausing only to lock the door behind him so no one would be able to enter or leave the room. As much as it pained him to trap the boy he simply could not risk the boy escaping.

Dropping the key into his pocket Arren left the inn and moved with purpose through the still crowded streets. The sun was setting now, casting long blurring shadows on everything the fading light touched.

The rookery was not hard to find. It was the only two story building nearby. Pushing open the door Arren stepped inside, doing his best to ignore the smell of bird droppings that met his nose. Walking up to the counter Arren watched as a short man bustled out of the backroom and offered him a smile. “Needing a message to be sent?”

Arren nodded. “Yes. I need a raven to go to the Garl mountain range and then I need a runner to take it to the Okar fortress.”

The man’s smile faltered slightly. “You wish to be sending a message to the dragon knights?”

Again Arren nodded. “Yes. And it must get there with all haste.”

The man nodded. “As you wish. Shall be 13 qill for the bird and 7 for the runner.”

Arren could not help but roll his eyes. It was no secret that most ordinary people were scared of the dragon knights. Despite never doing anything to warrant the fear the dragon knights had built up the reputation of being a powerful but secretive order of warriors who guarded their secrets with the utmost care and did not like it when outsiders dared to disturb them.

Moving to drop the coins on the counter Arren watched as the man grabbed them, seeming to do so before they had even touched the wood. A moment later the man pushed a strip of paper and a quill in front of him. “Don't make it too lengthy. Ravens can only carry so much.”

Nodding Arren picked up the quill and began to write. Found magically touched boy. Bringing him back with me. Have enchanters set up to remove slave collar.

Once he finished writing the note Arren carefully wrapped the message up into a small scroll before binding it with a small length of wire before handing it to the man who turned away from him and moved into the back of the rookery to find a raven to deliver the message.

A few moments later the man returned a slightly battered and scruffy looking raven clutched in his hands, while the message Arren had written out was strapped to the raven’s leg; held in place by a small leather holster.

Setting the raven on the counter the man spoke. “Are you satisfied with this raven?”

Arren rolled his eyes. He was a warrior not a bird enthusiast. Yes he knew that according to imperial law he had the right to inspect the bird that would carry his message, but in all honesty he just didn’t care. Waving his hand Arren nodded. “Yeah. He looks fine.”

The man rolled his eyes. “It’s a female raven.”

Arren sighed. “SHE looks fine.”

The man rolled his eyes again before grabbing the raven and carrying her over to the window. A moment later the man let her go, throwing the raven into the air and allowing her to fly away with the message.

Arren watched as the man turned to look at him. She’ll reach the Garl Mountain in 2 days. And then it’ll take a runner another day to make it to the fortress.”

Arren nodded. “Thank you.”

And man shrugged and waved as Arren turned and left the building, pausing just long enough to pull his cloak back around his shoulder before stepping out into the chilly evening air.

Making his way back towards the inn Arren stopped as he passed by a tailor shop which was in the middle of closing for the evening. Reaching into his pocket Arren mentally counted the number of qill he had left before stepping into the shop and looking around.

The boy couldn't continue to wear the ‘clothes’ he wore now. That was beyond a shadow of a doubt. The pants he was wearing were so worn and tattered that Arren was amazed they hadn’t been replaced yet. That was of course, if the slave broker had wanted them to be. Biting his lip Arren did his best to push down the feelings of frustration and anger that welled up in his stomach, instead focusing on his search for a pair of pants and a shirt that would hopefully fit the boy make him feel a little more at ease when he woke up.   
  
Scanning the wall of fabric and clothing Arren could not help but marvel slightly at the sheer selection he had to choose from. The merchant must have been well connected. Arren could see several bolts of fine velvets and silks; on a shelf above him. While off to his right hanging from simple wooden hangers were more modest cloths. Moving towards these cloths Arren began to rifle through the pants and shirts, searching for ones that he hoped would fit the boy and make him feel a bit more at ease.  
  
Soon he'd found a pair of simple brown pants, and a light green tunic. Paying the merchant for the clothes Arren smiled thankfully as the merchant put the clothing in a bag before handing the bag back to him. wishing the merchant a pleasant evening Arren left the shop, tugging the shoulders of his cloak closer to his body as he hurried through the streets. In the west the sun was rapidly setting, casting long shadows all around him.   
  
Moving down the street Arren turned right. He expected the street to be half empty. Most of the merchants had or were in the process of packing up their wares for the night. Yet as he neared the inn he found that the streets were not empty. A large crowd had gathered around the front of the inn. Some in the crowd were cheering, others were laughing, and some were merely watching; a look of vague disgust covering their faces. As Arren moved closer to the crowd new sounds met his ears; grunting, shouting, laughing.  
  
Pushing through the crowd Arren expected to find the owner of the ground floor tavern fighting with some drunks; or perhaps a group of offended mercenaries dueling to prove who the better hire was for some traveler. Instead Arren felt his stomach perform a sickening lurching flip. In front of him he watched as the boy he'd left in his room struggled against a guard, who had grabbed him by the hair. Even as Arren stood momentarily stunned the guard laughed and drove his fist into the boy's chest, making the boy cry out and crumple to the ground.   
  
A moment later a cruel and familiar voice met Arren's ears. "Thank you guardsman for helping me to retrieve my lost property. As promised you'll be added to the list of bids for his chastity."  
  
Arren felt his blood boil as he watched the slave broker from before laugh as the boy continued to struggle against the guards unwavering grip. The guard punched him again, making the boy let out a faint whimper. A moment later the guard recoiled slightly as the boy coughed, sending a small spray of blood flying through the air. The guard growled, lashing out with his foot, kicking the boy in his leg sending him to the ground in a heap. "YA LITTLE SHIT! YOU TRYIN TA GIVE ME DA POX?!"  
  
The guard's shout did the trick; snapping out of his frozen state Arren growled and shoved the crowd aside. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"  
  
The guard turned towards him, his face twisted in a sneer. "Who da fuck er you?"  
  
Arren narrowed his gaze at the guard. If he could help it he would rather not fight a hold guard. While he knew he could easily overpower and kill the guard if necessary, Arren knew it would lead to questions that would not only be tedious but could be used to damage his or the dragon knight's reputation.  
  
Behind the guard the slave broker spoke. "That is the man who stole from me."  
  
Arren felt his blood burn hotter but was not able to respond as the guard laughed, reaching towards his belt to withdraw his sword from its scabbard. "Ya picked da wrong hold to raise trouble in thief. Here we kill thieves like dogs."  
  
A moment later the guard lunged at him.


	2. Chapter 2

As the guard lunged towards him Arren moved; easily sidestepping the attack. As the guard passed him Arren reached out, his hand wrapping around the wrist that the guard held his sword with. Bending the guard’s wrist backwards Arren smiled presently as the guard let out a shout of pain and dropped the blade as his wrist was stretched just enough to make him drop his weapon. Letting go of the guard's wrist area lashed out grabbing the man's shoulder and using his enhanced strength to shove him away; actually managing to lift him off the ground and throw him against the wall of the inn. The guard landed in a heap on the ground, moaning and groaning as he struggled to stand up.   
  
Turning towards the slave broker Arren had been about to speak when a faint hissing sound reached his ears. Years of training made him react out of instinct. Fainting sideways Arren watched as an arrow lanced through the spot his head had been in moments before. A moment later the arrow made a dull 'thunk'; as it buried itself in the wall of the inn. Spinning around Arren's eyes narrowed as he found where the arrow had come from; an archer perched on top of the building across the street. Scanning the archer Arren noted the green patch in the shape of an Oak tree that was sewn into the side of the archer's hood; a sign that he was an imperial ranger.   
  
time seemed to slow as Arren watched the ranger reach back, grabbing three arrows from his quiver before knocking them against his bow, readying them to be fired. He’d faced rangers before. They were expertly skilled archers and masters of longer range combat, but they were often times underpaid by the imperial armies. As a result ranger often times freelanced, acting as mercenaries for anyone with enough coin while at the same time remaining bound to serve in the imperial army when needed. Arren's eyes narrowed further as he watched the ranger take aim with his bow.   
  
In the back of his mind Arren could feel magic beginning to collect around him; an automatic response due to the years of training he'd undergone. It happened in a flash, one moment the ranger was aiming his three arrows at Arren, the next moment the arrows had left the ranger's bow; each of them spiraling through the air towards Arren who moved. Throwing his hands out in front of him Arren mentally willed his gathered magic to act, surrounding himself in a kind of magical bubble. Instantly the arrows froze, seeming to hang in midair to everyone else, while Arren could plainly see that his bubble had materialized around the shaft of each arrow; effectively catching them.  
  
He watched as the ranger's eyes widened as he realizing he was not fighting a standard opponent but a mage. Even as the ranger reached back, readying more arrows Arren moved. Dropping the magical bubble around him Arren rushed forward. Even as he ran towards the building the ranger was perched on the clocked ranger moved, reaching back to ready more arrows while retreating backwards a few paces.   
  
Arren's eyes narrowed as he watched the ranger retreat slightly, noting that the ranger was moving carefully so he remained atop the narrow beam that held up the roof he was standing on. Using his enhanced strength Arren jumped, sailing up into the air now level with the building's rooftop. He watched as the ranger took aim, reading the handful of arrows he'd knocked against his bow. Aggravated Arren bit his lip. He could conjure another bubble to protect him, but that would mean that he'd be unable to land on the beam the ranger was standing on; which would ultimately result in him falling through the thatch roof. Or.......  
  
acting quickly Arren sent a shockwave through the air, watching as the invisible wave rippled through the air towards the ranger who was completely oblivious to its existence. But the shockwave had another effect one that acted not on the ranger but on Arren himself; changing the direction he was moving in, suddenly sending him hurtling backwards. He hit the ground hard, managing to stay on his feet while grunting from the force that he hit the ground with. But the spell had the desired effect, the invisible wave slammed into the ranger lifting him off the roof and sending him flying backwards and over the other side. a few moments later a loud crash confirmed that the ranger had been carried off the roof and had hit the ground in the next street over.   
  
But Arren's victory was short lived. A shout from behind him was all the warning he had, whipping around just in time to duck as the guard from before charged him, viciously swinging his reclaimed sword. Sidestepping the attack Arren moved, lashing out with his fist to punch the man, only to growl in pain as his fist connected with the hard wooden surface of the guard's shield. A moment later the guard rushed him, slamming his shield into Arren's chest, knocking him off balance while at the same time sweeping Arren's legs out from under him. Hitting the ground Arren moved, watching as the guard stood over him, a cruel smirk covering his face. "should have minded yer own bus-"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Arren's head jerked toward the voice that had spoken, his eyes falling on an older woman clad in full guard armor. However unlike normal guard's armor the woman's armor was spotless and polished to a brilliant shine with the symbol of a griffin holding a quiver of arrows stamped atop it. Instantly the guard that had been attacking him froze. After several seconds the guard managed to stammer, "G....g.....guard captain.....I......this......"  
  
"Be silent."  
  
This time it was not the old woman who spoke but the young cadet in equally polished and pristine armor; that stood next to the guard captain. For several moments the captain looked from the guard and then to Arren who remained on the ground. "Explain to me what is happening."  
  
Shifting Arren moved so he was no longer lying on the ground. As he got to his feet the guard who had been attacking him began to speak. "A merchant came to me and accused this man of stealing his property. I was merely helping the merchant to regain his stolen goods."  
  
The guard captain nodded. "And where is this merchant now?"  
  
A moment later the broker spoke up. "Here your grace."  
  
The guard captain and her cadet turned to look at him. "And what sort of wares do you sell merchant?"  
  
The broke smiled at them before responding. "I deal in slaves and flesh."  
  
The guard captain nodded slowly. "and you accused this man...." the captain gestured to Arren.”...of stealing one of your slaves?"  
  
The broker nodded his smile widening. "Yes. that man walked into my tent and claimed one of my slaves was magically touched before trying to invoke some bullshit 'rite' that allows him to take the slave without paying for him. And when I tried to stop him he overpowered me and stole my property."  
  
Arren felt his blood boil at the broker's words. If the guards hadn't been there Arren had no doubt he would be shouting at the broker who continued to smile at the guard captain who turned towards Arren and spoke. "Is this true? Did you steal a slave from this merchant?"  
  
Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Arren spoke. "No it is not true. I did not 'steal' the slave. I invoked the rite of conscription. As such the boy has to accompany me, so he can receive training to use his magic. Scripture, doctrine and decree demand it."  
  
Again the captain nodded, "and is this the boy in question?"  
  
As she spoke the captain gestured towards the inn where the boy was slowly getting to his feet. As Arren turned to look at him he watched as another guard stepped out of the crowd and moved to help the boy who flinched slightly at the guard's touch. Only once the boy was standing did Arren turn back and respond to the guard captain's question. "Yes, he is."  
  
For several long seconds no one spoke as the guard captain closed her eyes to think over the situation. Nervously Arren glanced back to the boy; his lip had split open and a dark bruise was already starting to form over one of his eyes where the guard had stuck him. Arren felt his heart clench slightly as he found the boy was avoiding everyone gazes, instead looking down at the ground.   
  
After several more moments of silence the guard captain spoke, turning to look at the young cadet who stood next to her. "Taka, go and wake the inquisitor. Tell him we have need of his services."   
  
the young guard nodded and bowed before leaving them, vanishing down the street and out of sight. "And as for you two...." Arren watched as the guard captain turned to address him and the broker; whose smile had faltered slightly. "Both of you will accompany me to the inquisitor's office and await him there. Understand?"  
  
Arren nodded, a small smile spreading across his face as the broker's smile faltered even more. A moment later the guard captain rounded on the guard who had dragged the boy from the inn. "And as for you.......get your ass back to the barracks and stand at attention in front of your bunk until I return. I’ll deal with you later."  
  
Arren watched as the guard looked nervously from the guard captain to the broker. In the back of his mind Arren could not help but suspect that the broker had not yet paid the guard for his 'service'. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME GUARD ALBER? GET TO YOUR BUNK, STAND AT ATTENTION AND DO NOT MOVE UNTIL I RETURN FOR YOU. GO!"  
  
Arren watched half amused as the offending guard jerked before offering the captain a faint salute before turning away and leaving the area. A moment later the guard captain turned to address the large crowd that was watching them. "ALL OF YOU BACK TO YOUR BUSINESS."  
  
Slowly the crowd began to disperse while the captain turned back to Arren and the broker before pointing to them both. "Follow me. Try to run and I’ll have you clapped in irons before you take 10 steps."  
  
Nodding to the guard captain Arren spoke. "I humbly request the boy accompany us and be given healing care while we speak with the inquisitor."  
  
Arren watched as the guard captain turned to look at the boy, was still standing limply in place, his head hanging low; not looking at anyone. "Very well. I'll send for a healer once I deliver you both to the inquisitor. Now move."  
  
Doing as he had been ordered Arren felt two sets of guards move to cover his sides so as to keep him and the broker from running. moving through the streets Arren watched as in front of them, the large stone walls of the main castle structure the overlooked the village became larger and larger as they neared it. Pausing for a moment while the guard captain spoke to the guards at the main gate. After a few moments Arren and the broker found themselves marched out of the street and into the small stone castle that sat in the center of the city. Moving through the dimly lit and slightly cramped hallways Arren could not help but overhear the guard captain mutter; "damned corridors, so dim I can barely see."  
  
Smiling to himself Arren brought his hands together, allowing magic to flow through his body and into the air between his hands. After a moment a faint glow began to radiate from between his palms. Release his grip Arren smiled as he found a small glowing orb had appeared, radiating a bluish light that seemed to pulse and grow in strength. Arren smiled at the guard captain who had turned and was watching him as the ball of blue light slowly rose into the air. "Is that better?"  
  
The guard captain continued to stare at the ball of blue light for a moment before looking at Arren. "Fancy magic tricks don’t impress me boy."  
  
Arren shook his head. "Wasn’t to try and impress you. I just want this to be over as soon as possible so I can get the boy out of here and to the Okar fortress."  
  
For a moment the guard captain looked at him. Arren could almost see the wheels turning in her head. After another moment the guard captain nodded. "then let us be on our way."   
  
continuing down the maze off corridors Arren paused as the guard captain opened on of the few doors that lines the corridor they were in. motioning for them to continue following her Arren stepped through the doorway and found himself in a moderately sized office. In front of them a pair of simple hard backed wooden chairs sat in front of a large ornate desk. Behind the desk a cushioned chair sat obviously where the inquisitor would sit as he listened to both sides of an argument before reaching a verdict. But it was what was behind the chair that drew Arren's attention. The entire back wall of the office was composed of neatly organized shelves upon which sat hundreds or possibly thousands of scrolls.   
  
After a moment the guard captain spoke. "Sit."  
  
Following the guard captain's orders Arren moved towards one of the hard backed chairs, his eyes still locked on the wall of scrolls. Some of them were old, almost ancient looking; their once pristine white crisp paper now showing its age with a dim shade of yellow.  
  
As the slave broker took his seat Arren turned to look back at the guard captain who still stood by the door to the room. "Now will you take the boy to a healer?"  
  
The guard captain nodded. "Yes. The inquisitor will be here shortly. Behave yourselves until then or I’ll have you both clapped in irons and hauled away to the dungeon."  
  
Nodding in understanding Arren shifted so he could once again scan the walls of scrolls behind the desk. behind him he heard the door to the office close, followed a moment later by the sound of the guard captain locking them inside so they couldn't escape. Taking a deep breath Arren closed his eyes. Mentally he willed himself to relax. Everything would be fine. The law was on his side; and soon enough the boy would be back with him and away from the broker. Taking another breath Arren thought back, recalling the look of fear that had covered the boy's face when they'd been alone in Arren's room.   
  
He’d seen fear before. As a dragon knight he was often treated with a small modicum of fear; a result of the secrecy that surrounded his order. but never before had he seen that level of fear in a person's face. He bit his lip, it would help if the boy spoke imperial English; but sadly this didn't seem to be the case. When he got the boy back he'd give him the language, that way the boy could at least understand what he was saying. hopefully that would he-  
  
but the rest of his thoughts ended as the door to the office clicked and opened and a man stepped inside. turning to look at the man Arren's eyes instantly went to the front of the man's robes where a large golden symbol of an eye had been sewn into the front; the mark of an imperial inquisitor. Arren watched as the man turned and looked at him and the broker for a moment before moving to sit in the chair behind the desk. the man was older, easily in his mid to late 50s. his silvery hair was cut short in a style similar to what was expected of an imperial soldier. but it was the man's eyes that seemed to draw Arren in; held within those green orbs was a kind of sharpness about them, a kind of rigidity that told Arren that this man was a stickler for rules and regulations. After a moment the man spoke. "my name is Mathew Malkav. I'm the imperial inquisitor here at keln's keep. Now as I understand it you both claim to be the owner of a slave?"  
  
Arren shook his head. "no. I-"   
  
but the rest of his words were cut off as the broker leapt out of the chair and to his feet. "I'M THE ONLY RIGHTFUL OWNER! THE BOY BELONGS TO ME! I PAID FOR HIM SO THE SLAVE IS MINE!"  
  
Arren watched as the inquisitor turned to look at the broker for a moment before speaking. "No. as of right now the boy is a ward of the keep. This meeting will decide who he goes to. Now sit down and do not speak unless I say you may. Understand?"  
  
a small smile spread across Arren's face as he watched the broker, shift uncomfortably before doing as he'd been told and sitting back down. after a moment the inquisitor spoke again. "now before we begin I must record the parties involved...." the inquisitor shifted, producing a sheet of paper and a small quill before turning to look at Arren. "please state your name and affiliate for the record."  
  
Arren nodded. "my name is Arren Seerkasian. i'm a member of the dragon knights."  
  
the inquisitor nodded and began to scribble on the paper in front of him. after a moment he looked up at the broker. "and you are?"  
  
the broker cleared his throat. "my name is Horleximus roach, i'm a member of the slavers guild."  
  
again the inquisitor nodded and scribbled on the paper for a moment before looking up. and from what I understand the argument between you is over ownership of a slave?"  
  
the broker nodded but Arren shook his head. after a moment the inquisitor raised an eyebrow at him. "Arren, is this not the source of argument between the two of you?"   
  
biting his lip Arren spoke, making sure to keep his voice calm and professional. "yes inquisitor this is indeed the source of the argument. but the way you've worded it is incorrect. I did not buy the boy. there for he does not belong to me in any sense of the word."   
  
the inquisitor nodded. "then what is the problem?"  
  
Arren sighed. "when I was in the tent I was able to sense the boy. and after I located him I discovered that he possess the gift of magic. as is required of me I conscripted the boy with the intention of taking him with me to be trained to control his gifts. however Horleximus....." Arren shifted, gesturing in the direction of the broker. "...refused to acknowledge my right to do so. I had to remove the boy from Horleximus's care by force. And after I left to deliver a message to my order telling them about the boy, I returned to find that Horleximus had hired a city guard and a......mercenary to kidnap the boy and force him back into slavery."  
  
as Arren finished his story the inquisitor nodded before shifting to look at Horleximus. "is this true?"  
  
Horleximus ground his teeth together. "it is true he removed the boy from my tent by force. But I do not believe the boy possess magic as Arren claims."  
  
the inquisitor raised an eyebrow. "And why do you doubt his claim?"  
  
Horleximus rolled his eyes, an action that made the inquisitor stiffen slightly. "because I bought him in a Valldi state sanctioned auction. you know how secretive and protective they are with their mages. if the boy had been a mage then he never would have ended up at that auction."  
  
the inquisitor nodded. "If that is the case.......I have to wonder why the boy was not sent to the Valldi military a young boy with a perfectly capable arm and back.......why sell him as a slave?"  
  
Horleximus chuckled, his face twisting in a kind of mocking grin. "Cause the little shit is scared of water. He's no good to an empire that exists only as an island system. Hell from what I understand he had to be beaten several times on the voyage to the mainland, cause he was making such a fuss in the cargo hold."

Arren ground his teeth, his hands clamping down on the aged wooden chair he was sitting on. A moment later he was forced to loosen his grip slightly as the wooden frame of the chair groaned in protest. Turning back Arren watched as the Inquisitor finished scribbling down Horleximus   response before turning to him. “Arren, you said you found that the boy possessed magic?”

Arren nodded. “Yes.”

The inquisitor continued, “Can you explain to me how you sensed it?”

Arren shrugged. “It’s…...it’s a bit like a feeling of being watched. When I started to pull and use the magic in the tent the boy’s own supply of mana shifted, which allowed me to feel his disturbance for a brief moment. After that I just had to open my eyes and search the tent.”

The inquisitor cocked his head. “what do you mean by ‘open your eyes’?”

Arren shrugged. “it’s a magical process where mages push massive amounts of mana into our eyes for a brief period of time. By doing so we’re able to visually detect abnormalities in local magic. That is how found the boy.”

The inquisitor nodded. “Very well. Then I must rule in your favor.”

A smile spread across Arren’s face while next to him the broker leapt to his feet and moved to begin shouting again, only to be silenced as the inquisitor stood up. “Allow me to explain my decision Horleximus. It’s not a manner of truth or lies. it’s a simple fact, the dragon knights have the authority from the church, military and the empires of the world, to conscript and train any and all that they encounter who possesses magic, if they so choose. That includes any race, class, or nationality. The boy may be a slave but if Arren, a member of the dragon knights says the boy possess magic then neither you nor I have the authority to stop him from taking the boy. It’s an agreement many organizations signed and recognize; your own slaver’s guild included in their rank. By your own guild’s word Arren has the right to take the boy if he senses magic within him.”

Aren watched as the broker’s face began to redden with fury. “HOW DO WE KNOW HE’S TELLING THE TRUTH? YOU AND I CANT SEE MAGIC, ONLY HE CAN. HOW DO WE KNOW HE’S NOT LYING?”

Arren sighed; he was beginning to become annoyed. “An untrained magic is like a walking natural disaster. Do you really think I would declare this boy magic for my own personal gain?”

The broker glared at him. “I know plenty of customers who would if they could.”

Arren felt anger begin to grow in his chest. “That is because your customers only see him as an object, not as a person. Furthermore I’m from the Menokin empire, how dare you insinuate that I seek to own the boy.” Turning from the broker Arren looked to the inquisitor. “The boy goes with me? Is that you’re ruling?”

The inquisitor nodded. “Yes it is.”

Next to him Arren heard the broker continue to shout. “BUT-”

A moment later the inquisitor was on his feet his voice filled with anger. “SIT DOWN!”

Arren shifted, watching as the broker hastily closed his mouth and did as he’d been instructed before shifting nervously under the inquisitor’s gaze. After several moments the inquisitor continued to speak. “It is my final ruling that the boy shall go with Arren of the dragon knights so as to receive training for him magical gifts. You….” The inquisitor gestured to Arren, “….will take full responsibility for the boy and his actions until he reaches your order’s stronghold. Is that clear?”

Arren nodded. “Yes it is.”

The inquisitor nodded to him before turning to the broker. “And you shall not impede Arren’s or this boy’s actions any further. In fact, if you come within 100 paces of them I’ll have you clapped in irons and thrown into the dungeons until the next harvest moon. Do I make myself clear?”

A faint smile spread across Arren’s face as he watched the broker’s body sag in defeat. After a moment the broker mumbled. “Yes.”

The inquisitor nodded. “Good. Then I declare this matter closed. GUARDS!”

A moment later the door to the office opened and two guards stepped inside. “Sir?”

The inquisitor gestured to Arren and the broker. “Kindly escort Arren to the healers’ laboratory so he may collect his charge and the broker to his tent.”

Standing up Arren moved across the room, offering the inquisitor a small smile and nod before falling in line behind one of the guards who left the office and began to guide him down the stone corridor that led deeper into the fortress. Moving through the maze of hallways and passages Arren watched as the guard in front of him came to a stop in front of a simple wooden door. “The boy should be inside; you can collect him and then return to the inn. Do you need me to stay with you so you can be led back outside?”

Arren shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. I can get there on my own.”

The guard nodded. “Very well……” for a moment the guard hesitated. “Just so you know, most of us aren’t like Gad. We uphold the law, not abuse it.”

Arren rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t change the fact that a criminal like that wears your uniform. His presence in the guards makes the entire organization look corrupt. How can the people trust you if they think you’re corrupt?”

Arren watched as the guard shifted slightly before responding. “We can’t all have the sterling reputation of the dragon knights. We’re just ordinary men and women working to protect our homes.”

Arren chuckled, “So are the dragon knights.”

The guard remained silent for a moment before responding. “Then let us both do our duties with as much honor as the other.”

Smiling and nodding Arren watched the guard nodded back at him before turning and marching down the hallway and out of sight. Turning back to the door Arren reached out, gripping the simple iron handle before pulling the door open and stepping into the room. His eyes scanned the new chamber, taking in the bundles of dried herbs and plants that hung from the ceilings. Instantly his nostrils filled with the smell of old parchment, half concocted potions, and various fumes that he could not identify.

But his eyes quickly came to focus on a row of beds that had been set up along the far wall. He could see 2 healers were crowded around the bed, tending to a figure that was huddled on top of the hay stuffed mattress. Clearing his throat softly Arren watched as, a tall slender middle aged women with long greying hair stood up and began to move towards him, speaking only when she neared him. “You are the boy’s caretaker?”

Arren nodded. “I am now, yes.”

The woman smiled at him. “Good.”

Arren glanced passed the women to the bed she had moved away from which undoubtedly held the boy. “How is he?”

Arren watched as the healer glanced back at the bed before speaking. “We’ve healed the physical damage he sustained during the fight but…….the……psychological trauma he’s accrued over the years……that will take much longer to heal.”

Arren nodded, he’d expected that. There was no way that 15 minutes with a healer was going to help the boy work through the years of abuse and slavery he’d suffered through. The healer continued to speak, “Of course it doesn’t help that we can barely communicate with the boy. He seems to understand a few simple words of imperial English, but for the most part he doesn’t understand what we’re saying.”

Arren nodded. As much as he wished to refrain from harming the boy further this was an unavoidable problem. He didn’t have time to teach the boy imperial English, not in the standard way, which meant he would have to use magic. Looking at the healer Arren spoke. “I thank you for you and your fellow healer’s work. But the boy is now my responsibility. As such I will collect him and take him back to the inn, and tomorrow we will leave this hold.”

The healer nodded. “Good…..I think the open space might do the boy some good.”

Arren nodded and moved forward, coming to a stop in front of the boy who looked up at him; his blue eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. Moving slowly Arren reached out, placing his hand against the toy of the boy’s head. As he did so he could not help but feel his heart clench slightly as the boy began to shake and tremble. Closing his eyes Arren took a deep breath. He wasn't as adept as these kinds of spells, which meant he’d need to focus as hard as he could.

Most people didn’t know, but knowledge was transferable. A person could magically pass on chunks of knowledge, as easily as birds passed on the knowledge of how to fly. He went through his brain, finding pulling and bundling everything he’d ever learned about speaking imperial English; gathering it up in a tight ball in his mind. He could feel his palm beginning to tingle, a sign that the spell had begun to work. He continued to work, making sure to take deep breaths as he began to pour the gathered knowledge into the boy’s brain.

Soon the tingling feeling began to spread, moving up his fingers before covering his hand. The space under his grip continued to heat up, causing him slight twinges of pain as he continued to work. Underneath him he could feel the boy beginning to move, trying to adjust himself so the heat from Arren’s palm wasn't pressed so firmly against his head. Arren tightened his grip, holding onto the boy’s short brown hair. If the boy moved too much the spell would fail; which could have disastrous repercussions since he was in essence toying with the boy’s brain.

He was halfway done now. Under him the boy was speaking, his voice shaking and scared as he continued to try and get away from Arren’s hot palm. His grip on the boy’s hair tightened, his heart clenching again as a tone of pain dipped into the boy’s voice. Arren could only imagine what the boy was feeling. He knew from experience, this spell could be very painful even when the receiver’s mind was calm, something this boy’s was certainly not. A moment later Arren’s eyes flew open as he felt a pair of hands grab his wrist and begin to pull at it. He watched as in front of him the boy struggled, trying to pull Arren’s hand away from his head.

He reached out, his other hand gripping the boy’s shoulder in a tight grip, making the boy cry out in a mixture of pain and alarm. A moment later the boy jerked his head backwards, trying to break the connection between Arren and him. For a split second Arren’s eyes and the boy’s eyes connected. In that brief moment Arren felt the boy’s raging swirling storm of emotions lash out, grabbing at him and dragging him into the storm. Pain, sadness, fear, and uncertainty reflected back at him in the boy’s blue eyes as they pulled him in deeper. The boy was scared thinking he was being branded by his new master. He’d hoped for a kind master, one who wouldn’t cause him pain. Even as he stood there Arren could feel the boy’s hopes beginning to break as the boy began to think he was a cruel evil master who only wanted to hurt him.

A split second later it happened; lost in the boy’s swirling emotions and thoughts Arren didn’t even register the mana building around the boy. A moment later Arren yelped in surprise as the air around him exploded in a  shockwave similar to the one he’d used earlier with the ranger. The blast caught him in the chest, lifting him off the floor and hurling him backwards across the room. He landed hard, slamming against the stone wall before sinking to the floor.

Grunting and struggling to stand Arren looked up. The two healers from before had been hit by the shockwave and thrown too. Now they too struggled to stand, having been thrown the length of the room. Turning his attention to the boy Arren watched as the boy reached up, pressing his hands against his head in obvious pain. He could hear the boy speaking, his words on odd mixture of words he didn’t understand and imperial English; a sign that the spell had at least partially worked.

He watched as the boy struggled to stand, only to fall to his knees. A moment later the boy’s body jerked his head snapping back as his mouth flew open in a pain and tortured scream that made every hair on Arren’s body stand on end. Loud popping explosions came from Arren’s right, as the glass beaker’s and jars that held dozens of potions and elixirs exploded from the magically amplified scream coming from the boy. Arren watched as the boy’s scream ended abruptly seemingly cut off mid scream.

The boy crumbled to the ground, his eyes rolling back into his head as he pitched forward and hit the floor unconscious. Staggering to his feet Arren moved towards the boy, kneeling down to make sure he was ok. His eyes roved over the boy’s face, only the twin trails of blood that came from the boy’s nose and the oddly calm expression that covered his sleeping face.

“is he…..” the healer’s voice was filled with uncertainty. “….dead?”

Arren shook his head. “No. he just passed out from expelling too much mana too quickly.”

Moving slowly Arren reached down and began to gather the boy in his arms, noting how light and frail the boy was; before standing and turning to the healer. “Are you going to be alright?”

The healer nodded. “Yes, we’ll be fine.”

Arren nodded. “Then I will take the boy back to the inn. I apologies about the damage to your workshop. Do you need any help cleaning up?”

The healer shrugged and shook her head. “No. We’ll do that ourselves.”

Nodding Arren turned and began to walk, the door to the workshop magically opening as he neared it only to close behind him as he passed through it.


	3. Chapter 3

He was in a forest. All around him trees towered over him, reaching so high up that they almost blocked out the light from the full moon that hung overhead. He shudder, shivering in the cold as a small wind crept up around him. Rubbing his arms he looked around, trying to figure out which way to go. But no matter which way he turned all he could see were trees, half shrouded in darkness. Somewhere in the distance he heard an animal, a wolf maybe; howling loudly. The sound echoed around him; reaching into him, filling him with fear and dread. Nervously he began to move, struggling force his way through the thick trees and bushes that blocked his path. In the distance the wolf howled again, sending a jolt of fear rippling through his body as he realized this howl was closer than the last.

He began to run, trying to push his way through the thick trees and brush that surrounded him. He wasn't sure where he was going. Again the wolf howled this time the sound seemed to be even closer. He ran faster, fearing the wolf would catch him if he didn’t. Frantically he ran, pushing and shoving his way through the brush as he tried to get away. He could hear the wolf now; it growled and barked at him as it neared him. A moment later it let out another howl filling him with more fear and panic then he’d ever felt in his life. He frantically ripped and tore at the bushes and tree limbs that blocked his path; he had to get away.

And then all at once, seemingly out of nowhere the trees and bushes ended. Staggering out the trees he stumbled forward, before falling face first into the dirt. He floundered, desperately trying to get back to his feet so he could keep running. The wolf would find him and kill him. His head snapped up, trying to find which direction he should go in; only to find…..

“Hello.”

In front of him stood a small traveler’s camp. A small but steady fire had been set up and now burned brightly in front of a simple cloth tent. But it was the man sitting next to the fire who drew his attention. The man was old, his skin covered with lines and wrinkles. High eyes burned brightly, appearing to be almost silver in color; seeming to shine almost as brightly as the fire next to him. “They’re not after you.”

Slowly he got to his feet. “Huh?”

The man jerked his head at the wall of trees that surrounded the clearing. “Oma and Phoba the twin wolves that were chasing you, they weren’t after you.”

He cocked his head. “H-How do you know that?”

The man chuckled. “Because if they’d truly been hunting you, they would have torn you to shreds by now. But they didn’t; because they weren’t hunting you, they were herding you.”

He blinked, “H-h-herding me? To what?”

The man chuckled again. “To me.”

Now fully upright he took a small step back, away from the old man who continued to smile at him from next to the fire. “W-who are you?”

The man sighed and shook his head. “I have so many names boy. In truth it is difficult to recall them all, and even if I could; you would not recognize most of them. Rest assured you will know my name before your quest is over.”

He cocked his head unsurely. “Q-quest? What quest?”

The old man shrugged. “All heroes have a quest boy. It’s what makes them heroes, you’re no exception.” He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as the man stood up, his voice becoming crisp and cool. “Come out of the darkness boy, you look like a damn bandit skulking in the shadows like that. Let me have a good proper look at you.”

He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he did as the old man had instructed; moving forward until he was standing in front of the old man who slowly began to look his up and down. He could not help but shudder under the man’s gaze, something about those silver eyes felt off; as though they could see more than just him standing there. After a moment the old man chuckled. “Well……you don't look like much boy. But then again I suppose none of the great heroes looked all that important when they were young. Come to think of it, I wonder if that’s how they survived and became heroes; by not looking important until they were important.”

He remained silent, uncertain of how to respond to the old man’s words. After a moment of silence the old man spoke. “But it’s certainly there when I look at you. That inner fire that all heroes have. There’s no denying that; you are a hero.”

He opened his mouth to speak, to protest. He wasn't a hero. He couldn’t possibly be a hero. Heroes were strong and brave. Heroes battled monsters and conquered armies. They were master fighters and powerful sorcerers; and he was certainly none of those things.  He was small and weak and a sla…

But he found his thoughts cut off as a kind of shudder rippled through his body, making him feel lightheaded. For a split second the world in front of him seemed to ripple, as though it were a reflection in a pond that had been distorted by a stone being tossed into the water. In front of him the old man smiled. “It would seem our time is up. See you around boy….”

He opened his mouth to speak, to question the strange old man. Who was he? How could he be a hero? What was going on? And yet he found his voice refused to work. All around him the world was changing, seeming to become brighter and brighter. He blinked furiously; try to get his eyes to adjust to the new blinding light. He tried to move, to bring his hands up in front of his face; but found that his body wasn't working properly. Struggling he forced his arms to move, noting that they felt as though someone had tied heavy weights to them.

 

** REALITY **

****

His body jerked, his eyes snapping open as he sat bolt upright. For a moment his mind went completely blank and he found himself, lying in a bed and not on the ground as he normally did. His eyes widened as the blankets that had been covering him fell away, reveling that he was wearing only his underwear. But it was a voice in front of him that drew his attention; his head snapping up to look at the man who had been lying on the floor. The man moaned, shifting slowly until he was sitting up. A moment later the man mumbled something in a language he didn’t understand. He recoiled, shrinking back as the man’s eyes fell on him. The man began to move slowly getting to his feet. “Good morning.”

He remained silent, shaking slightly as the man stood before him. After another moment of silence the man spoke. “Can you tell me your name?”

His eyes furrowed. His name? No one ever cared about his name. To everyone else he was just an object, a thing to be used and then thrown away or beaten for not doing a good job. No one had ever asked his name. And yet…….he DID have a name….right? His brow furrowed tighter as he struggled to recall it. In the tent……..something had been beaten into him…..a number…..when he heard it he was supposed to move……..and if he didn’t he was beaten. “S-s-seven.” His voice shook with fear and nervous and as he spoke he could not help but be aware of just how dry his mouth was.

He watched as in front of him the man shook his head before speaking. “No.”

Instantly he recoiled again, afraid he was going to hit. He’d said the wrong thing; the man was going to get angry now. He was going to hit and kick and punch him as punishment. He clamped his eyes shut; desperately trying to cover himself so the man’s attacks wouldn’t hurt as much. His breath caught in his chest as he heard the floorboards creak. Against his will a loud whimper escaped his mouth as he felt the bed shift as the man touched it. No matter how hard he tried he could not keep tears from trickling down the sides of his face.

For a full minute there was silence in the room. He sat there, huddled around himself, expecting to be beaten and pelted for saying the wrong thing. But the punishment never came. Instead the man spoke again, his voice remaining calm and almost…….kind. “What is your NAME?”

Slowly he shifted, lifting his head ever so slightly so as to look at the man who was sitting on the very edge of the bed. The man had short messy brown hair which was tousled and ragged from having slept on the floor. Along his jaw a scar cut sharply into the tan flesh. But it was his eyes that drew his attention; they were deep blue and seemed to radiate a kind of…..understanding.

Even as he huddled there still scared he watched as the man moved, reaching up to touch his own chest before speaking slowly. “My name is Arren. I promise I’m not going to hurt you. Ok?”

He swallowed, still aware of how dry his throat was. “A-Arren?”

The man nodded. “Yes. That’s my name. I’m a friend. Ok?”

Slowly he nodded. Arren smiled in response. “Now, can you tell me your name?”

He bit his lip, struggling to recall his name. It had been so long since anyone had used it. Normally when someone talked to him it was “hey you” or “boy” but……

He wracked his brain, struggling to recall even the faintest trace of what his name had been. It happened a split second later; like a sharp spike was being driven into his temple. Instantly he hissed, his hands moving on their own to press against his temple while his eyes clamped shut as he felt the spike push deeper into his mind; as though it were angry with him for trying to remember his name. It hurt, not just physically but mentally; making his mind go blank, erasing all thoughts and replacing them with pain. For a moment a wave of nausea washed over him, making him feel as though he might vomit. But this feeling vanished, replaced with an impossible to describe sensation and knowledge. He couldn't explain it, but as he huddled there in pain; he knew, he wasn't supposed to remember his name, something or someone had worked to make him forget. But a moment later he yelped in surprise and fear, his eyes snapping open as he felt something touch his shoulder.

He reacted out of instinct, his hand coming up to shove the man away; his hand connecting with the man’s bicep. Instantly his eyes burned, as though they were being blasted by hot air from a furnace. His eyes jerked towards the man, only to find that the man had changed. Fire seemed to dance across the man’s skin, licking and rushing across his flesh but never jumping to his clothes or the bed itself. But it was the brightness of the flames that was truly alarming. Each flicker was almost blinding, so much so that he struggled to bring his hands up to shield his face from the light.

He felt the man retreat, breaking their physical contact with each other. A moment later the world felt like it was spinning and then……

“ENOUGH!”

A wave of energy seemed to pass through him, and although it did not cause harm to his body he could tell that the wave _HAD_ done _something_ to him. The world felt as though it had changed, the blankets under him were a little less soft, the pain in his head a little less sharp. Taking several deep breathes he forced himself to move, to lower his hands and look towards the man; thankful that when he did the man no longer seemed to be on fire. He watched as the man sighed, his face becoming somber and…..apologetic.

“You’re amazing child. So much power…..but none of it is controlled. It runs rampant through your body and you’re at its mercy.” The man’s voice became softer. “I can’t keep calling you ‘boy’ or ‘child’ it’s not proper. So for now…..how about…….Eric?” the man shifted, looking at him. “How does Eric sound for your name?”

He bit his lip, thinking the name over in his head. In truth he didn’t know how it sounded. What did it really matter what his name was? After several moments he nodded. “O-ok.”

The man smiled warmly. “Eric it is then. Now…….I’m curious. How much do you understand of what’s happened?”

In truth he was still mostly unsure. “I…….are you my………new master?”

Arren sighed softly. “No. You will have no master. Not now. Not ever again.”

Eric bit his lip. Unsure of what Arren meant. “I……I don't……..understand.”

Arren smiled. “Last night I conscripted you into the dragon knight order. I…..freed you……in a sense.”

He could not help but feel his stomach lurch slightly. He was free? Why then had Arren said ‘In a sense’? Remaining silent he watched as Arren sighed again before looking at him. “I freed you from slavery. But the method I used has bound you to my order; the Dragon Knights. By conscripting you into the order I’ve bound your fate to it. You cannot leave the order, not until you take your last breath. I’m……..I’m sorry…….it was the only way.”

Eric remained silent for several moments as Arren’s words ran through his mind. He was….free. He wasn't a slave any longer. Yet now he was bound to an order he knew nothing about. “W-why did you conscript me? What…….what possible use could your order have for me?”

Arren stared at him and for a moment Eric wondered if he’d offended the man who’d freed him. He’d been about to apologize when Arren spoke. “You…..don’t know….do you?”

Eric shook his head slowly. “Know…..what?”

Arren chuckled softly. “That you’re a mage. A possessor of magic, a wielder of the arcane. I saw your potential with my own eyes………yet you truly had no idea?”

The boy shook his head. “N-no. I…….you must be mistaken……I can’t possibly be……… a mage.”

Arren sighed softly. “There is no mistake child. I saw your potential with my own eyes. You are a mage.” The boy remained silent and Arren could plainly see the conflicting emotions and thoughts running through his head. Taking a deep breath he moved, standing up before turning to look at the boy. “Look, I won’t say it’s an easy life. It’s not; being a dragon knight takes years of hard work and dedication, often time with little or no thanks for the effort you put into it. But it’s a better life than you had yesterday, and that’s all the matters. Ok?”

Slowly the boy looked up at him before nodding. “O-ok.”

Smiling back at the boy Arren gestured to the brown paper bag that sat on the nightstand next to the table. “I bought you some clothes yesterday. I hope they fit. Get dressed and we’ll go take care of our debt with the inn keeper. We’ve a lot of traveling to do today, so be quick about it.”

Turning to look at the bag that Arren had indicated, Eric reached out before pulling the clothing from the bag. He blinked at the light green tunic in his hands, noting with a kind of reverie at just how soft the fabric felt against his fingers. The fabric itself was soft and warm, a far cry from the rags he’d often worn before. Hurrying to pull the tunic over his skin he could not help but shudder slightly as the fabric enveloped him, instantly making him feel warmer and……safe. Moving to pull on the pants that had also been in the bag, Eric chanced a glance to see what Arren was doing.

He watched as Arren shifted, busily fastening a belt around his waist before tucking his sword into the belt. “Almost ready?”

Scurrying to finish putting on his new clothes Eric shifted nervously as he watched Arren turn to look at him for a moment before bending down to grab the traveler’s pack that was slung by the door. “Come on. I still need to pay for the room.”

Biting his lip Eric gave the room one final look before following Eric out of the room and into the door lined hallway beyond before moving down a flight of stairs and into the lobby of the inn. He’d seen this room briefly before, when the guard from last night had dragged him out into the street. To their immediate right was a desk with a women sitting behind it and a ledger open on the top; an obvious sign of where they were supposed to pay their bill. On the far side of the room was a large bar where several travelers and patrons sat on stools eating breakfast and chatting amongst themselves, completely ignoring them.

Hurrying to stay with Arren, Eric watched as Arren spoke to the women before handing her several gold coins from his pocket. As the women moved to drop the coins into a small box on the desk Arren turned and motioned for Eric to follow, before leaving the desk and walking across the room towards the door that led outside. Wincing slightly as the bright morning sun glinted in his eyes Eric followed, stepping out of the inn and into the street beyond.

Instantly he was buffeted by the crowds that lined the streets. Men and women on their way from morning pray, while others milled around the various stalls and merchants that had set up their wares and now called to any and all who might be interested. He did his best to keep up with Arren who made walking through the crowd seem so easy. Indeed the crowd seemed to part as if by magic for Arren who always seemed to have a free space in front of him in which to take a step forward.

In contrast Eric struggled to move through the crowds, always seeming to have to stop of people moved in front of him, cutting him off from Arren while seemingly to be oblivious to his existence. Ducking and weaving through the crowd Eric could not help but feel his curiosity peak slightly. Would Arren even notice if he slipped away? Could he perhaps duck into the crowd, away from Arren and simply……..vanish?

No sooner had the thought occurred to him, than he felt something firm and unyielding grip his shoulder. Turning in fear and surprise Eric found that somehow Arren had moved behind him and was now holding his shoulder in a firm grip. Nervously Eric swallowed looking up into Arren’s face, expecting to see anger but instead finding a kind of sad smile. “I know you wonder if you could escape me Eric; the answer is no. and I must ask that please not try.”

Eric bit his lip, shifting uncomfortably. How had this man known what he’d been thinking? In front of him Arren shifted, kneeling down slightly so he was level with Eric before continuing to speak. “For the time being you are bound to me through the act of conscription I used to free you. You are my ward and if you attempt to escape my custody I would be forced to follow and capture you. I have no wish to do this, so I beg you; do not try to run.”

Remaining silent for a moment Eric shifted uncomfortably under Arren’s gaze before nodding. “O-ok.”

In front of him Arren smiled. “Good. Now come. I wish to be on the road as soon as possible. We have a lot of ground to cover before we can rest.”

Again he fell in line, following Arren a bit more closely as they both weaved through the crowds of people and towards the gates to the city. As they neared the gates Eric slowly slightly, his neck craning up to look at the large stone archway and iron gate that towered above him. He remembered when he’d first seen this archway and gate; it had been almost a week ago. The thoughts had crossed his mind then too; just as they had done at all the other towns, villages and city he was dragged to. Was this the place where he would be sold? Was this the last time he’d see the world?

“Eric?”

Snapping out of his thoughts Eric found that Arren had stopped and was looking at him. “S-sorry.”

Hurrying forward to join Arren, Eric did his best to look unfazed as he came to a stop next to Arren. A moment later Arren shifted, kneeling down slightly to look at him. Against his will Eric shuddered slightly as he felt Arren’s silver eyes looking at him. “Are you all right?”

Eric nodded. “Y-y-yeah…….I just……..I wasn’t sure if I’d ever leave here.”

A moment later he looked up as he felt Arren’s hand touch his shoulder. “You are free of that life now. That I promise you. The next part of your life begins the moment you set foot outside these walls. It will be better than the life you. Not necessarily easier mind you; but better. And I know how you’re feeling right now. That first step into the void on uncertainty can be terrifying but I’ll be with you each step of the way. Ok?”

Taking a deep breath Eric nodded, watching as Arren smiled at him before straightening up and turning towards the road beyond the gate. “Come Eric. Your new life waits.”

Taking several deep breaths Eric slowly moved, following Arren as they moved under the large stone archway before exiting the other side and crossing the small bridge that had been built over a river that ran in front of the keep. As they reached the end of the road Arren turned and indicated they should go left and travel towards a range of mountains Eric could just make out in the distance.

Slowly the keep began to move, retreating away from them as they walked away from its stone walls. Quickly they found themselves in the countryside; filled with open fields and small streams. Occasionally they would pass a small hut or shack or herds of cattle or horses; but for the most part the world around them seemed strangely empty when compared to the bustling city they had been in just a short time ago. A moment later Eric jumped as a piercing vibrating whistle cut through the relative calm of the fields around them. As the echo of the whistle died down Arren spoke; bringing his fingers away from his mouth as he did so. “Sorry. Let me know if you hear hooves before I do.”

Eric looked at him uncertainly. “Are you expecting a horse?”

Arren smiled and began to walk again. “I should hope so. Mira always comes when she is called.”

Again Eric looked at him uncertainly. “Who is Mira?”

Arren chuckled. “Sorry. Mira is my mare; and probably one of my most trusted companions. But she doesn’t like cities and towns. They often require me to stable her and more often than not this leads to other horses trying to breed with her. Which inevitably leads to her fighting them off. So it’s easier for all if before I enter a town or city I let her roam free. She’s smart enough to avoid being captured by any would be tamers. And she recognizes my call no matter where it comes from.”

Biting his lip Eric remained silent. This Mira sounded less like a horse and more like a person. Continuing along the winding dirt road Eric looked to Arren who continued to speak. “I’m curious about something. How much of the world do you know?”

Eric remained silent for several moments. “I…….I know we’re in the imperial providences, but…….that is all. I’m…..sorry.”

Arren shifted, looking at him sadly. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You are correct; we are in the eastern providences of the imperial empire. The castle we just left is known as Keln’s keep. Now we’re heading north towards the Garl mountain range. Once we reach them we are no longer in the imperial lands but in a small pocket of land that has been home to our order for over a thousand years. We call those lands the Kalkurth valley. And it is there that lays the Okar fortress; the home of the dragon knights.”

Eric shifted slightly. “And what exactly is a…..dragon knight?”

Arren chuckled softly. “I’m a dragon knight. So are you. Dragon knights are just men and women who took an oath. They swore to protect this world from that which it cannot or could not protect itself from. It’s our job to ensure that the six empires do not start a war that could pull the whole world into conflict.

Slowly Eric came a stop. “S-six…….empires?”

Arren stopped to, a small expression of sadness covering his face. “Yes. The world is ruled by six empires. Each of them is-”

But Arren’s words were cut off as the sounds of hooves stampeding against dirt and mud met their ears. Turning towards the sound Eric froze as he found a massive horse was barreling towards him, its nostrils flared and its mane flapping wildly in the wind as it galloped forward. He reacted out of instinct, putting no thought into his action as he dove out of the way; throwing himself into the tall grasses that lined the road they were on. Even as he hit the ground he heard a loud whinnying sound as the horse skidded to a halt where he’d been standing moments ago. For a few moments there was silence; broken only by the sounds Eric made as he slowly picked himself up off the ground.

From the spot where he still stood Arren spoke. “She wouldn’t have run you over you know. She would have just gone around you.”

Slowly getting to his feet Eric looked uncertainly at the large horse that he’d narrowly avoided being run over by. He’d seen a few horses before; those horses had been big and either brown or black in color. And they had always had a kind of feeling of hostility around them. As though they were seconds away from going crazy and trampling people. And yet now as he stood there looking at this horse; unlike the others he’d seen her coat appeared almost black. But when the light hit it just right he could see that it was in fact a very very dark shade of blue. She wasn’t nearly as large as some of the other horses he’d seen before, easily a foot shorter than they had been.

Slowly staggering out of the grass Eric found himself oddly transfixed by this horse. It was watching him, following his movements as he stepped back onto the road. A moment later she lowered her head, appearing as if to offer him a kind of apologetic bow. “W-what kinda of horse….is she?”

Arren chuckled. “Not surprising you’ve never seen a horse like Mira. She’s a pure bred Wiesteup mare. Very rare to see one outside of the Menokin Empire, which explains why you’ve not seen one before.”

Slowly Eric’s gaze shifted, turning to look at Arren? “Huh….Menokin empire?”

Arren sighed. “The Menokin empire is located to the far north. Beyond the Hadgridge mountain range. I know you’ve never been there because if you had you would not be a slave anymore. The Menokin empire has……harsh laws for those who deal in flesh and slaves. Murders and assassins receive less jail time then those who deal in the sale of others. In fact the Menokin Empire is the only empire that has outright outlawed the act of slavery. Anyone who is found to own a slave within the empire’s boarders in arrested and imprisoned while their slaves are freed and given shelter and aid. As you can image….slavers tend to avoid those lands at all costs.”

Eric remained silent, processing what Arren had told him. Was there truly an empire that forbids slavery? Slowly Arren moved, walking around the horse before tugging on the thick leather straps that held the saddle in place so as to be sure they had not slipped or loosened. After a moment Arren turned, watching as Eric slowly approached Mira. He smiled as Mira moved, shifting and turning her large head so as to observe Eric with one of her large amber eyes. After a moment she let out of soft whiny. “She approves of you.”

Eric looked at him. “Approves of me?”

Arren nodded. “Wiesteup horses are a lot smarter than normal horses. According to myth a mage bred them to be almost as smart as humans; although I’ll admit something Mira is smarter than me. Anyways Wiesteup horses aren’t like normal horses; not just ‘anyone’ can ride them. The horse must approve of them first. Then and only then will they allow themselves to be ridden.”

Eric remained silent for a moment as he looked at the large dark blue horse that was watching him with a single large amber eye. “W-what happens if you try to ride her and she doesn’t approve?”

Arren chuckled. “Then they buck you off; send you flying about 20 feet and laugh at you as you get to your feet.”

As he spoke Arren glanced sideways at Mira. Looking back Arren watch as Eric moved, slowly reaching out a shaking hand before gently touching Mira; running his hand nervously along her back. At the same time Mira again whinnied softly. After a moment Arren spoke. “Have you ever ridden a horse before?”

Eric looked up at him started. “N-n-no. T-the only time we were allowed near the horses was when we were washing them or scraping their shoes clean of mud.”

Nodding Arren mentally chastised himself. He should have known better. “Well….you’ll need to learn how sooner or later. Might as well start now.”

Eric’s head snapped to look at him, an expression of fear, uncertainty and confusion flickering across his face. “Y-you….want me…..to…..ride her?”

Arren nodded. “You’ll need to learn sooner or later. And No horse is better to learn on than one that will actually listen to your commands.” The expression of fear did not leave Eric’s face. “Relax Eric. I’ll be with you the whole time. Besides, Mira’s smart; she’ll correct you or let you know if you do something she doesn’t like.”

Swallowing nervously Eric noticed that his throat had gone very dry as he looked up at the large animal Arren was expecting him to ride. Mira was huge; how was he supposed to climb up onto-

But as if Mira knew what he was thinking she moved; her hind legs bending for a moment as she sat down in front of him. Eric blinked nervous at Mira who continued to look at him for a moment before huffing softly, jerking her head towards the saddle on her back. Looking nervous to Arren Eric watched as Arren spoke. “It’s ok. Just put your feet in the stirrups and climb up.”

Swallowing nervously again, Eric did as he’d been told; placing his left foot into the stirrup before pushing off the ground and swinging his leg over Mira’s backside before frantically using his foot to find the other stirrup. Once his feet were firmly in place Arren spoke. “Now there’s a strap of leather in front of you. That’s the reins; you use them to direct Mira where to go. Or at least that’s what you’d do with normal horses. Like I said Mira’s pretty smart; so she will probably already know where to go without you needing to tell her. With that being the case you can hold onto the reins if you like, or you can just let them hang loosely. It’s up to you.”

Reaching out Eric nervously gripped the reins. Even if Mira knew where they were going it felt good to have something to hold onto. “Ok. Now hold on.”

Opening his mouth Eric had been about to ask why he should hold on when suddenly Mira moved. In one clean motion Mira shifted, picking herself up off the ground before slowly rising to her original standing position. Eric gripped the reins tighter. He suddenly felt very VERY tall.

“Hey. Relax. Take deep breaths. Mira won’t let you fall. Trust her.”

Nodding nervously Eric looked at Mira who had turned her head and was again watching him. There was something about her amber eyes. Something almost…..motherly about them. “Come on Mira, nice and slow.”

Slowly Mira began to move, taking slow steps forward, following Arren who began to walk beside her. Taking deep breaths Eric did his best to do as he’d been told; and after half an hour of riding he felt himself begin to relax slightly. This wasn’t SO bad. Yes it was unnerving to feel what he was sitting on move and sway and twitch on occasion but……there was a rhythm to it; and with a little work he found that he could move with her.

Beside them Arren spoke. “There…..see? Not so hard is it?”

Involuntarily Eric let out a nervous laugh. “N-no….it’s…..it’s not.”

Watching Eric and Mira, Arren could not help but smile. The look of fear had vanished from Eric’s face; being replaced instead with a look of…...excitement and accomplishment.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The rest of the day passed quickly. As they made their way down the road Arren talked, explaining to Eric about the six empires that ruled the world. Behind them the large empty open fields fell away, quickly being replaced by trees and bushes; as they found themselves in the forest. After several hours of walking through the trees and following the trails Arren stopped. “It’ll be getting dark soon; we should stop for the day and make camp before it gets to dark.”

Looking up at the sky Eric felt his eyes widen as he found that indeed the sky above them had begun to dim, changing to a pale orange and yellow color as the sun set behind the hills behind them. Eric watched as Arren gripped the side of Mira’s reins slowly leading them off to the side of the road and into a small clearing. “Can you get down on your own or do you need Mira to sit like she did before?”

Shaking his head Eric spoke. “N-no…..I can do it.”

Pushing himself up and off Mira’s back Eric swung his legs wide and then allowed himself to drop to the ground. The moment his feet hit the ground his legs crumpled out from under him; sending him crashing to the ground. At the last second he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his shoulders keeping him from slamming into the ground. Above him Arren spoke. “Whoa, whoa……move slowly. You’ve been in a saddle for the last seven hours. You’re gunna be a little weak. Come on….”

Moving slowly Arren helped Eric walk towards a large tree that had fallen on its side. Helping Eric to sit down Arren smiled to himself as he felt Eric’s legs shake with the effort to walk. He remembered the first time he’d ridden a horse; his legs had felt like rubber for hours afterwards, and the next day they had been painfully sore. Making sure Eric was settled on the fallen tree Arren spoke. “Relax here for a bit. I’ll get the camp setup.”

Nodding in reassurance to Eric, Arren turned and moved towards Mira who waited patiently for him to undo the bundles and rolls of cloth from her saddles before allowing her trot off into the darkness. “You’re not worried she’ll be stolen or attacked?”

Undoing the fastenings that held the rolls of cloth closed Arren chuckled. “Not at all. She’s smarter than any wolf of bear and if she gets into real trouble she’ll be able to call to me for help.”

Unrolling each bundle of cloth Arren smiled. Reaching out with magic Arren watched as several small lengths of pole and sticks began to move. Behind him he heard Eric inhale sharply, obviously the boy had been slightly startled by the sudden movement of the inanimate objects. Arren remained silent, watching as the poles and sticks fit themselves together, forming a mirror image of the outline of a tent; the same outline he’d conjured up in his mind. moving forward he began to work, first covering the poles and sticks with the rolls of cloth he’d undone; before then spending a few minutes fastening the ends of the cloth to the poles.

After several minutes of work Arren stepped back, allowing his magic to fade and release its grip on the tent poles; allowing the structure to stand freely on its own. Stepping forward Arren tossed the set of blankets he used for sleeping into the tent before looking down at the ground just in front of the tent. Moving his hands so as to help guide his magic Arren watched as the earth in front of the tent began to move, swirling in a circle before indenting into an almost perfectly smooth bowl shape.

Moving back towards the bags he’d unhooked from Mira’s saddle, Arren quickly dug through the pack until he found what he was looking for; a striking stone and flint. Working quickly he gathered a handful of dried leaves and twigs before dropping them into the fire pit he’d ‘dug’ before setting to work with the striker and flint.

In truth he could have used magic to start the fire; it was a simple enough spell that just about every mage could perform. Yet he’d never had the best control when it came to fire. More often than not when he’d use the spell it would roar to life and consume most of the available wood and leaves before dwindling and dying out, forcing him to start over again.

Smiling to himself Arren watched as one of the sparks from his flint caught some of the dried twigs. A moment later a small flicker of flame appeared, quickly growing into a small fire; which crackled and sputtered with life.

Adding more twigs to the flames Arren smiled as he felt the fire grow in strength; making a small wave of warmth wash over him. Looking over at Eric Arren chuckled as he found the small boy was shivering slightly in the rapidly cooling evening air. “Come over here. The fire will help keep you warm.”

He watched as Eric moved, slowly getting to his feet; his legs wobbling with each step before dropping down on the other side of the flames. “Th-thank you.”

Arren shrugged. “Don't worry about it.”

Shifting back so he could sit Arren’s nose wrinkled slightly as the winds shifted allowing him to catch a momentary whiff of his own scent. He defiantly smelled as if he’d been walking all day. “I don't know about you but I think I could do with a bath.”

Across from his Arren watched as the boy shifted, his legs obviously aching him as he nodded slowly. “Ye-yeah……me too.”

Narrowing his eyes Arren looked around there camp. He knew they were near a creek or river, the sound of running water filled the relatively silent evening air; broken only by the occasional late bird saying it’s final goodnight or waking owl hoot. Standing up Arren began to move, pausing ever so often so as to listen to the sounds of water before moving in their direction. His search paid off, only a few dozen feet from their camp the ground sloped downward forming a soft bank down to the river.

Looking back towards the came he spoke, calling out to Eric who shifted and tried to find which direction his voice was coming from in the darkness surrounding the camp. “Over here.”

When Eric did not move Arren did, cupping his hands together before bringing them to his mouth. Gathering up a small bit of magic Arren exhaled into his hands; smiling as a soft glow before to emanate from between his fingers. Opening his hand Arren watched as the faint orange and red ball of light began to move, slowly drifting a few feet upwards before coming to a stop above him. he repeated his actions, conjuring more lights that hovered and drifted above him like a swarm of dim candles; each one moving and hovering on their own.

“W-w-what are they?”

Looking in the direction of the voice Arren found that Eric had moved from his spot next to the fire and was half standing against, half hiding behind one of the nearby trees; his eyes glued to the swarm of small lights that hovered and floated above them.

“They’re called mage lights. They’re simple magic. They don't take much effort to make and they last a long time.”

Eric remained silent, watching as each light dipped, swam and hovered above them. They were…..beautiful. Each one of them moved on their own, independent from the others floating through the air as though they were some kind of glowing fish. But a moment later his reverie was broken by the sound of Arren clearing his throat. His head snapped back, looking at Arren who spoke after a moment. “You’ll need to be naked if you wish to bathe, I did not bring a second change of clothes for you so it would be best of yours stayed dry.”

Against his will Eric felt his heart rate speed up. He’d seen naked men before. He’d be chained to the wall or a post and then come towards him. They’d grab him roughly by the hair pulling and dragging his head forward forcing him closer; even as he’d struggle and cry. They’d….

“ERIC.”

The strong, firm voice cut through his thoughts. Flinching slightly Eric jerked as he found Arren had moved and was now standing in front of him with one of his hands touching his shoulder. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He stood there, still as a statue, silently looking up at Arren.

“Relax Eric. Just breathe and listen.” Kneeling down Arren made sure he was eye level with Eric before speaking again. “No one will ever touch you again if you don't wish them to. No one will ever………hurt you……like that again. Do you understand?”

Slowly Eric blinked, taking several shaky breaths before nodding slowly. Arren nodded back. “Say it.”

Biting his lip Eric willed his mouth to move. “N-n-no…..one…..will…..hurt me.”

Arren nodded. “Believe it. So long as I draw breath I will not allow anyone to touch you or harm you. Do you believe me?”

Eric swallowed his throat painfully dry as he looked up into Arren’s face. After several moments he nodded. “Y-yes.”

Again Arren nodded. “Good.”

Releasing Eric’s shoulders Arren continued to speak. “I understand if you don't feel comfortable bathing at the same time as me. But the fact does not change that we both need a bath. If you’d like you may go first; that way we will not bathe together.”

Eric bit his lip, continuing to look up at Arren before slowly shaking his head. “N-no……..no……it’s ok. We can…..bathe together.”

Smiling down at Eric Arren nodded. “As you wish.”

Moving away from Eric and towards the stream Arren stopped next to a large tree with several branches that were about shoulder height on him. Rolling his head from side to side Arren reached up and back, quickly pulling the shirt from his body before draping it across the tree branch, his pants quickly following suet. He’d been about to remove his underwear when Eric’s voice met his ears, a loud and stunned gasp escaping from him. Turning to face Eric Arren noted the boy had been in the process of taking of his shirt when he’d frozen, a look of shock, horror and confusing covering his face.

Raising an eyebrow Arren spoke. “Eric?”

Eric remained silent for a moment, his eyes wide as his mind struggled to process what he’d seen. “Y-y-y-your…..b-b-back.”

Arren’s eyes widened as he mentally kicked himself for the umpteenth time that day. Yes, his back could be quiwt an alarming and confusing site to those who did know or understand him. Bending down so as to finish pulling off his underwear Arren spoke. “I’ll explain once we’re bathing.”

Ignoring Eric’s stunned look Arren moved forward his feet quickly vanishing underwater as he waded out into the river. He groaned as the cool water of the river rushed passed him, seeming to pull the aches and pains out of his body before washing them downstream. Above him the mage lights moved, flitting and swimming through the air to illuminate the surrounding area. Turning and looking towards the bank of the river Arren found that Eric had moved and was now standing at the edge of the bank and was looking nervously at the water. Remember what the slaver had said about Eric being afraid of water Arren spoke. “It’s not deep. You’ll be able to touch the bottom.”

Eric looked up at him, a look of uncertainty and fear covering his face. After a moment Eric spoke in a soft voice. “Are…..are you sure?”

Arren nodded. “Yes. you’ll be ok, and if something should happen I’ll be here to grab you. Do not worry.”

Eric continued to look at him nervously for a few moments before looking back down at the edge of the water. Taking a deep breath Eric forced himself to move, lifting his foot up before taking the small step forward into the river. The water was cold, but not alarmingly so. If anything it felt good on his sore legs. Continuing to move slowly Eric moved, taking one step after another until he was submerged up to his waist in the river. What Arren had said was true, his feet could touch the bottom with ease, and the current was not very strong; allowing him to slowly wade out until the water was up to his hips. He was only a few feet from Arren now; he could see the scars that lined and marred Arren’s skin.

But one scar in particular drew his attention. Eric inhaled sharply as Arren turned to look at him; allowing the scar to be completely unobstructed. The scar was huge; starting just under Arren’s right collarbone before moving down and aside, stopping just above Arren’s left ab.  “they don’t hurt.”

Eric shifted, looking up at Arren’s face. “H-how…..”

Arren smiled. “Remember the Menokin empire? The one that I’m from?”

Eric nodded slowly. He did remember them. Arren had told him that the entire empire was bathed in a kind of eternal winter and that they were isolated behind a large mountain range to the far north of here. Arren nodded and continued. “In the Menokin Empire they practice a form of magic known as necromancy. It’s the art of flesh manipulation and breathing life into that which is un. One aspect of practicing necromancy is the ability to implant and modify one’s own body. Many of the scars that dot my form are from surgeries or rituals I underwent to make myself stronger.”

Eric’s eyes widened. Arren had done these things to himself? “H-how……how did it…..make you stronger?”

Arren chuckled. “I have about, double the number of muscles in my arms; makes me really strong. Also have several extra ribs along my ribcage, so good luck catching me in the heart with an arrow. And I have several modifications that give me abilities most humans don’t have. In a fight for example I can exhale poison gas thanks to a small sack of venom in my lungs”

 Eric’s eyes widened further. From what Arren was describing he’d turning every aspect of his body into a weapon.

“But this…..”

Arren indicated the large scar across his chest that had caught Eric's eye before; “This…….is my most important scar.”

Eric blinked. “W-why?”

Arren smiled warmly. “Cause…….this is where I cut out my own heart and replaced it with a dragon’s, and became a Dragon Knight.”

As he spoke Arren gestured to his chest; and for a moment, whether a trick of the light or through the use of magic Eric would have sworn the scar glowed for a moment. “Y-y-you……cut……..out…..your heart?”

Arren nodded. “Yes. Binding new organs to my body has always been an easy process for me. It simply made sense to me to replace my heart with that of the Dragon.”

Eric remained silent, trying to understand what he’d just been told. Once……long ago…..he’d been desperate to escape. He’d pulled and tugged and tore at the chains that had shackled him to an iron pole; struggling against them for hours. His skin wrists had become raw and bloodied and they’d hurt so bad the next day he’d felt as though cutting it off could have been preferable to the pain. But…..Arren had gone further…..he’d cut out his own heart.

He couldn’t even imagine the pain Arren must have felt. “Will……will…..I….have to……cut out-”

He could barely speak. His whole body was slowly filling with dread. Arren had taken him away; recruited him. When the time came would he be expected to learn necromancy and cut out his own heart? Was that his future?

“Hey….” Eric blinked, startled to find that Arren had moved and way standing in front of him. His scars looked even more numerous now. And with a jolt Eric found that it had been no trick of the light; the scar across Arren’s chest was glowing; a faint blue light emanating from behind the mangled and rough skin. “Look at me…..”

He forced himself to move, to look up into Arren’s eyes. “My path is not yours. I did what I did because it works for me to do so. In time you will figure out your own magics. No rule says you must practice the same magic as me. In fact amongst the ranks of the dragon Knights necromancy is rare. As for binding a heart; you are many years away from having to worry about that. Understand?”

Eric nodded slowly, his heartbeat slowing down again. “I……ok.”

Arren smiled. “Every Knight has their own method of binding their heart. Each provides their own benefits. Mine…..allows my dragon to continue on; a bit more whole than others. She has been a valuable friend; giving wisdom and advise if I need it.”

Eric looked at him. “But……..she’s……dead…”

Arren nodded. “By our definition yes. But dragons exist outside of our petty rules of mortality. Just because she doesn’t have a body, does not mean she is dead.”

Eric remained silent. He didn’t understand; how could something, not have a body but still be alive?

“Would you like to speak to her?”

Eric started, his eyes widening as he looked to Arren who had a kind of amused smile across his face. “It’s ok. She’s a bit curious about you actually. You don’t have to if you don’t want to of course.”

Eric bit his lip. He wanted to understand. Arren had taken him away and was now talking about things that made no sense. And yet…..he wanted to understand. Slowly he nodded. “……ok.”

Arren chuckled. “It’s ok. It’s a simple enough task to talk to her. All you have to do is touch the scar; she’ll do the rest.”

Biting his lip Eric looked at Arren. In truth it sounded like a trick; and once he was close enough Arren would grab him. And yet……Arren had made no attempts or even hints as to wanting to do that. Taking several deep breaths Eric moved, slowly reaching out towards Arren. As his fingers brushed against the rough skin on Arren’s chest he felt the sensation of being watched. As if something was spying on him.

“ _Greetings young one. I’m pleased to meet you at last. I am Dremvin.”_

Eric’s eyes widened, his reaction was automatic; jerking his hand away from Arren’s chest in a mixture of fear and surprise. The voice had been female; cool, soft and pleasant. But surely…….

Arren chuckled. “I know it’s a bit startling at first. But I promise you, it’s ok.”

Looking at Arren, Eric bit his lip before slowly reaching out again.

“ _You are afraid, uncertain. You fear this is all a trick. Do not. It’s no trick. Arren is a good man. He will help guide you along this new journey.”_

Biting his lip Eric removed his hand from Arren’s chest; noting that the feeling of being watched vanished almost instantly. In front of him Arren chuckled. “She likes you.”

Eric shifted nervously, uncertain of how to feel about the idea of a dragon liking him. Across from him Arren smiled. “Look, I know a lot has happened today. Why don’t we focus on getting clean? Then I’ll fix some food and we can sleep. Ok?”

Eric nodded slowly. The idea of food sounded good. Despite having ridden Mira for most of the day he was oddly hungry. Slowly he began to work, using his hands to pull the water up and over his skin, rubbing his hands over his skin to dislodge any dirt that was clinging to him. Despite the cold river water it felt oddly refreshing to bathe. Normally bathing consisted of having buckets of water thrown onto him before forced to keep walking towards the next destination. But now…..it felt oddly good to sit down and take his time.

Across from him Arren was doing the same; lacking any kind of soap Arren was simply using his hands to rub free the dirt that clung to his skin. Working quickly Arren washed, dunking his head under the water for several seconds to wash his hair. Breaking the surface of the water Arren shuddered, gasping for air as water dripped down his face. He’d bathed in rivers before; it was a pretty common occurrence on missions actually. Half the time spent on a mission was simply getting to the place that needed help, and more often than not; there was no inn or town to stop at and bathe. Never the less as he splashed water on his chest he could not help but long for home. The water at Okar were warm; magically heated so they soothed away every ache and pain a body could feel.

Taking a deep breath he moved, standing up before making his way to the bank of the river. He shivered as he left the water; the cool night air hitting him full force, making his teeth rattle slightly as he breathed. Closing his eyes Arren gathered some magic; molding it and forming it against his skin before suddenly pushing it away. The effect was instant; the droplets of water that clung to his skin were blasted away, leaving him completely dry. Turing back to look at Eric Arren spoke. “When you’re ready come back to the fire. I’ll have some food ready for us.”

He watched as Eric nodded slowly. Biting his lip Arren spoke again. “Please don’t try to run away. I’ll know if you do and I’ll be forced to chase you down. So please don’t try it.”

Again Eric nodded, this time even slower than before; an obvious sign he had been thinking about trying to escape. Sighing to himself Arren moved, walking back to the fire before passing it and kneeling down next to his bags. Sadly when out on the road ‘food’ tended to be whatever was edible. Normally he would have gone off and hunted something; seeking to get a rabbit or maybe a wild bird. But the sun was completely gone now; instead replaced by the pale moon which hung in the night sky like some kind of ghost. Digging through his bag Arren smiled and he pulled out a small canvass sack. Reaching into the bag he found what he was looking for; several lengths of dried and salted meats. Moving back to the fire Arren lowered himself onto the ground before starting to eat. The meat was hard and tough, and it vaguely stung his tongue each time a grain of salt touched it; nevertheless he ate it. He’d learned long ago that life as a dragon knight had its downsides and eating half thrown together meals while camped out in the middle of nowhere was just another thing in a long list of downsides.

He’d just finished the piece of meat he’d started with when Eric returned. Arren watched as the boy nervously tugged the tunic he’d been given back over his head before moving to sit near the fire. Unlike Arren water still clung to the boy’s skin, no doubt making his cold in the crisp night air. Twisting slightly Arren focused, using magic to pull the blanket he normally placed under Mira’s saddle; towards him before passing it to Eric. The boy looked at the blanket for a moment, a look of uncertainty flickering across his face before, “th-thank you.”

Arren nodded. “Don’t worry about it.”

He watched as Eric threw the blanket around his shoulders, pulling the worn fabric closely around him so as to keep himself warm. “Here.”

Eric shifted, turning to see that Arren was offering him something else; a chunk of what appeared to be dried meat. Taking a bit of food from Arren Eric turned it over in his hand. The meat was a dark brown color, with flecks of salt dotting its surface.

“It’s just venison.”

Taking a breath he moved, biting into the chunk of meat. It was bitter, the salt burning and stinging his tongue; leaving it tingling as he forced himself to chew and then swallow the bite he’d taken. Next to him Arren chuckled. “I used to have that same expression when I ate this stuff. I used to wonder how anyone could stomach this crap. But then over time I learned its value. It makes for a quick meal; it can be eaten when you’re in the saddle, it almost never goes bad and it doesn’t require any special ways to be handled.”

Eric remained silent instead forcing himself to take another bite, then another, and another. It wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever tasted. In some ways it was actually very pleasant. It was nice to have food that had a texture to it. Normally they were given rubbery meat or half spoiled fruits or vegetables to eat; all of which had the same consistency and texture of mud. Compared to that the meat he was eating now……

He swallowed the last piece, turning to Arren before speaking uncertainly. “Th-thank you for the food.”

Arren shrugged. “Not sure about the ‘food’ part. But you’re welcome.”

Dropping the piece of meat he’d been gnawing from back into the bag Arren spoke. “Ready for sleep?” The bow nodded, nervously looking towards the tent Arren had built earlier. Sensing the boy’s unease Arren spoke. “You’re not a slave anymore Eric. No one will ever use you for ‘that’ again. I promise.”

Eric bit his lip, nodding slowly. “I…..Ok.”

Taking a deep breath Arren spoke softly. “Why don’t you go in and get settled? I have to put out the fire and do a few final things before turning in. go on in, get as comfortable as you can and I’ll be there in a little while.”

There was something to Arren’s voice that told Eric this was not so much a request as a suggestion that was to be heeded. Nodding Eric stood up, swaying slightly as his leg muscles groaned in protest; but he ignored this complain instead turning and moving towards the tent. As he passed under the cloth ceiling the sounds of nature faded slightly, seeming to come from further away. Under his feet a thin length of cloth had been lain down so as to keep occupants of the tent from sleeping on the actual ground. In the back of the tent against the wall a bag had been laid, obviously meant to be used as a kind of simple makeshift pillow.

Slowly Eric moved, lying down on the floor of the tent. He held the blanket close to his body. He hadn’t expected to sleep, his heart was hammering in his chest so much that he’d honestly expected to lay awake for half the night. And yet, within seconds his eyes drifted closed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

Arren smiled to himself as he felt his spell take effect; the magics helping to pull the boy into sleep. Turning to look back at the fire a faint flicker of pain flashed through Arren’s head, a sign that Dremvin wanted to speak with him.

_‘You coddle the boy.’_

Arren scowled to himself at her tone. ‘What of it? The boy has earned a little coddling with the life he’s led. He’ll not be coddled in his training so why not coddle him a little now; when he is scared and uncertain?’

For several moments Dremvin remained silent. But then, _‘younglings who are coddled may struggle to cope later.’_

Arren rolled his eyes. ‘Maybe for dragons. But I have no illusions as to the boy’s fate. It’s the same as any who come to the dragon knights. He may succeed in his training, or he may die. But I feel, that with the life he’s lead……at least for now…..he’s earned a bit of the coddling……and at the very least a good night’s rest.’

Dremvin remained silent, making Arren smirk slightly in triumph. More often than not he lost their little debates, so to finally have the last word felt good to him. Yawning to himself Arren shifted, looking up at the stars that shown down on him. He knew what the boy was in for. Training to be a dragon knight was hard. It meant long nights of studying, aching muscles and joints and pains that would feel like he was dying. He’d risk broken bones, maimed limbs and even death; just as he Arren had done years ago.

Yawning again Arren took a deep breath; his eyes drifting closed as sleep took him too.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

 

Eric grunted, struggling to do as Arren had asked. Underneath him he did his best to stay centered on Mira’s back; squeezing his legs to her side in hopes that he would not be jostled quite as much with each step she took. High above him the midday sun was blazing down on them; making sweat drip down Eric’s brow as he forced on his task. It had been four days since they’d left Keln’s keep. They’d left the forest now; the tall shady oak and maple trees were two days behind them as they traveled across the wild fields.

He’d never seen this part of the world before. When it was time to go to another city Eric had often been blindfolded and chained to the wagon; forced to follow it closely or risk being punished or hurt. The wide open fields felt strange to him. Their vast emptiness; broken only by the waist high tall grasses that grew, a stark contrast to the restraints and confinement he’d know for so long. Off in the distance he could see mountains and Arren had told him that the large jagged peaks were their ultimate destination.  

But he ignored all of that now, instead trying to accomplish the task Arren had given him when he’d climbed into the saddle that morning.

“Imagine water flowing through your body. It’s a part of you; it circulates within your body. Now gather that water, and try to focus it into the palm of your hand. Mold it and maintain it. You control it. Make it shine, will it to glow like a lantern or a candle.”

He’d  been trying. For the last several hours he’d been looking not at the fields or mountain or the big blue sky above him; but at his hand. He stared at his palm, willing with as much force as he could muster for something to happen. And yet nothing did.

Growling in frustration Eric looked up, his eyes finding Arren who was again walking next to him. “What is this supposed to accomplish?”

Arren chuckled. “I asked the same question when I was your age. This exercise is designed to help you learn to control your will; which is needed if you wish to become a mage.”

Eric shook his head confusedly. “What does will have to do with anything?”

Arren looked up at him. “How do you think a mage casts spells? It’s not like the tales you may have heard; of great wizards saying a few random gibberish words and suddenly something happens. Mana is alive. It flows through the world like an endless river. It touched all that has, does, or will exist. It connects it together. Some people, like you and me have the ability to tap into this connection. But the connection by itself is raw, uncontrollable, and dangerous. But if you have sufficient willpower you can muster and bend the Mana flowing through you. You can’t command it not truly; but you can dominate it and make it do what you want.”

Looking up at Eric Arren smiled at the look of confusion covering the boy’s face. He reached out, gently patting Mira’s neck. “It’s like with a wild horse. Just cause you caught the horse doesn’t mean it’s going to listen to you. You have to show it that you’re in charge. And even though it’ll still have a mind of its own, it will bend to your word. Mana is the same way.”

Eric nodded slowly. At first he hadn’t understood what Arren was talking about, but the horse metaphor had made things seem simpler to him. Beneath him Mira jostled slightly, her head turning so she could look at Arren before snorting loudly. Arren sighed. “It was a metaphor. Don’t get your tail in knots.”

Mira huffed again, before shifting, turning her head back to face forward. Biting his lip Eric took a deep breath before turning his attention back to his hand. He took another deep breath, trying to do as Arren had told him. He imagined his body filled with a river, one that flowed from his feet to his head. He willed it to change, to now simply flow through his body but to gather and collect in his hand. Then he willed it to glow, willing the imaginary water that he’d gathered in his hand to give off a faint light of any kind. Next to him Arren spoke softly. “Close your eyes…..it helps.”

Doing as Arren had said Eric closed his eyes, his free hand gripping the saddle a bit tighter so as not to fall off. “Now visualize your hand. Picture it in your mind’s eye.” Again he did as he’d been instructed. Allow imagine of his hand to fill the dark space in his mind. “Now imagine the water. It flows through you; flows through your palm, your fingers, your wrist. Feel it. Feel the rush of the river inside you.”

Eric felt his breath hitch slightly. He could almost feel it. It was like a gust of wind moving through his body. His arms and chest felt odd; tingly as if he’d been drugged. And yet the tingle was not unpleasant. It was more…….natural feeling.

“Now……focus the water into your hand. Gather it, let it pool and grow.”

He did as he was told; mentally willing the odd tingling feelings to leave his body and instead focus on his hand. It was slowly, but after several minutes Eric was forced to bite his lip as his fingers and palm itched and tingled. It was almost as though his hand had fallen alseep. He forced himself to remain calm; ignoring the impulse to open his eyes and shake his hand to rid it of the feeling in an attempt to wake his hand up.

“Eric……..open your eyes.”

He took several deep breaths, doing his best to remain focused as he opened his eyes as Arren had instructed. For a moment he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. His hand looked normal; exactly like it always did…..except….

Eric inhaled sharply as his eyes fully adjusted from being closed to suddenly open; there WAS something different about his hand. In the center of his palm, floating just above the skin…..was a small light; no bigger than a lit match. He stared at it, taking in the lights odd silvery color and how it seemed to be spinning slightly as it floated. Next to him Arren spoke. “See? You CAN do it. It just takes focus.”

Eric remained silent, nodding instead. He stared at the small light. Had he really……had HE made this? In truth he’d been uncertain of if what Arren had been saying was true. How could he be a mage? He was nobody; a slave, completely worthless to the world. And yet……..

The light began to change, Eric watched as it seemed to grow, going from the size of a match flame to the size of an apple in just a few second. Instantly his face twisted, as the tingling feeling grew in strength. It felt like there were bugs crawling on his skin, under his skin, and through the muscles. He gasped as twinges of pain lanced through his hand making his fingers jerk and twitch involuntarily. A moment later the light seemed to explode, vanishing a moment later before seeming to dissolve into a puff of silvery white smoke. The tingling feeling vanished; instantly replaced with a numbness that made his hand hang limply, occasionally twitching.

Next to him Arren spoke. “That’s called backlash. It happens when you use too much mana too quickly. Here…..”

Arren shifted moving closer to Mira and Eric before touching Eric’s hand as he did so he noted the look of pain that flickered across the boy’s face. There was no question why. Eric’s skin had become dry; in a few seconds the skin had started to crack and flake away as though he’d not had anything to drink for several days. Chuckling to himself Arren began to work, allowing mana to flow through his body before leaving through his hands and going into Eric’s body. The effect was almost instant; Eric’s damaged skin began to change, slowly healing and repairing itself; and although it did not go back to how it had looked before the cracking and flaking of Eric’s skin became noticeably improved. Releasing Eric’s hands Arren spoke. “There. I’m no healer, but I can repair some of the damage you can do to yourself. Just try not to do any major damage.”

Eric nodded slowly, still looking at his hands which now looked completely fine. Biting his lip he began to work again, doing as Arren had instructed.

Hours passed by like this; Eric working to do as Arren had shown him; gathering his magic before concentrating and working to form into the small lights and occasionally Arren helping to heal his hands whenever they’d be injured by the magical backlash. Around them the scenery began to change, slowly shifting from open meadows to that of a rocky pass leading up into the mountains a ways in front of them. Above them the sun moved, slowly making its trek across the sky until it was high above their heads. In front of them the mountains loomed closer and closer; the large grey peak jutting up from the land like some kind of impenetrable stone barrier.

As the hours wore on Eric found himself becoming better, more able to control the magic he was using. It started slowly; but soon he could hold the light together for minutes instead of seconds before it vanished. Next to him Arren smiled, “See?  You’re starting to get the hang of it.”

Looking at Arren, Eric could not help but groan weakly as he smiled. Every muscle in his body felt tired. As though he’d been exercising vigorously or the last few hours. Next to him Arren chuckled. “The fatigue will subside soon enough. You just need to give your body time to recover. Expending your will is like a muscle. The more you use it; the stronger it becomes.”

Eric shifted, looking at Arren slightly confused. “Will? I thought I was using magic?”

Again Arren chuckled. “Normally you’d get this lesson in your trainings. No human ‘has magic’. Magic is the effect that happens. Mana is the primal force of magic; it’s what allows it to happen. Will is the core of magic; your willpower gives shape and direction to the mana and directs it as to what it should do. Without your will mana has no form and is inert. Without mana your will remains immaterial. But combine the two together; and they create magic. The more you use your will the stronger it becomes.”

Slowly Eric nodded. “So…..my will tells the mana what to do, and what happens afterwards is magic?”

Arren nodded. “Yes, exactly.”

Eric fell silent, thinking on what he’d just learned. Next to him Arren came to a stop. “Hey, look up for a moment.”

Looking up Eric found that the trailed they’d been following sloped downwards towards a large river before running along the river’s edge. Next to him Arren spoke. “This is the Gann River. It flows all the way from Hymnjeroc down into the Gald Sea.”

Eric nodded, following the river with his eyes as he traced the path it took down the mountain. The mountains before them were big; yet the trail they followed felt oddly…..comforting. The dirt was soft, comprised of an almost soil like substance instead of the hard rocky dirt he’d come to expect from mountains. Not only that but despite the mountains steep climb the trail itself never felt arduous, instead feeling as though he were simply walking up a hill instead of the mountain. But it was the sound that grabbed Eric most. The gentle trickle of the river next to them, the soft calling of birds, the gently swaying of the grasses mixed with the low rustle of trees and the wind itself……it was all…..oddly peaceful.

For the first time in a very long time Eric felt himself relaxing; truly relaxing. The nervous energy that had filled him before ebbed away. Seeming to melt away as if it had never been there before. Even the pain in his hands seemed to lessen, although it didn’t vanish completely. Next to him Eric listened as Arren spoke. “These mountains have always been ours. A gift from the first king of the imperial empire. He gave us the land and told us to do with it as we needed. We build our main academy here and have considered this place our home ever since.” Arren looked sideways at him. “You feel that sense of calmness? That’s magic thousands of mages have cast spells here for hundreds of years. As a result the land has become magically attuned. All who come here can feel it; even those that don’t possess the gift of magic. They can all feel the calmness and serenity of this place.”

Eric nodded, taking a deep breath as he did so. Even the air felt cooler, crisper, as though a cold front had just moved in and had dropped the temperature a few degrees; and yet despite this he felt no sense of cold. If anything the temperature felt perfect, neither to hot or too cold. In front of them the road split; one lane continuing straight leading up towards a line of trees while the other branched off to the left skirting the mountain side.

“To the left is Canori. It’s the only town in the immediate area. Sometimes we have dealings with them. Traders come through and set up shops. It’s also a good place to relax and spend time off. Sometimes they also have odd jobs for us to do; it’s a good way to make a bit of extra coin if you need it.”

Despite Arren’s words they remained on the forward path, moving further up the trail before crossing the line of trees and venturing into the forest beyond. As they walked through the trees Eric could not help but look around. Each tree was huge, larger than any he’d ever seen before. They towered over him and Arren seeming to be more like massive pillars than living plants; their leaves creating a green roof over their heads as they continued onward. Following the trail Eric continued to listen as Arren spoke. “When we get to the fortress we’ll meet with the head enchanter, he’ll help you to remove your collar. After that I’ll get you a room and let you sleep for a while. Your training won’t begin for a few days so you’ll be fully rested. Ok?”

Eric just nodded. From the way Arren was speaking it sounded as if he was getting ready to be rid of him. “Wh-what about you?”

Arren chuckled. “I still have to report on my mission to the council. Then I must stable and care for Mira. Plus there will be rituals I must attend to afterwards. But I will see you when it comes time for your training. I help out a lot with the various lessons.”

Eric swallowed nervous but nodded. He knew it was unlikely that Arren would have stayed with him the whole time. But the idea of being dropped into a new place without hardly knowing anyone……it made his heart jolt and thump a little harder; despite the areas calming effect on him. Slowly the trail sloped upwards becoming a bit steeper, and then suddenly the ground leveled out. Ahead of them Eric could see a shaft of bright sunlight shining through the line of trees in front of them. Next to him Arren spoke. “Welcome Eric, to Hymjerok.”

As Arren spoke they stepped through the line of trees finding themselves on the other side of the forest. Eric felt his breath hitch in his chest at the sight that was in front of him. Directly in front of them the trailing continued forward, every so often flanked on either side by large stone carved statues of people, each of them clad in different armor and carrying different weapons; each one made or polished stone so perfect it seemed to glitter in the sunlight. Beyond the statues a fortress loomed over them. The fortress was massive; its large stone walls a polished white color. Towers dotted the walls each of them flying a flag that Eric had never seen before. Inside the fortress a large white spire stuck out, no doubt from the very center of the castle. The tower loomed over the fortress, looking more like a monument than a man made structure; stretching up high into the sky. As Eric tilted his head back to try and see the top he felt himself become dizzy; quickly gripping the saddle a little tighter so he wouldn’t fall.

Surrounding the fortress a sea of grasses waved gently in the breeze; a brilliant ocean of greens and golds. With a small jolt Eric realized they were no longer alone. He could see people in the fields, gathered together into groups. As they moved towards the fortress the sound of peoples voices met Eric’s ears; both men and women talking to those who had gathered around them. A sudden flash to high right made Eric jump, his head snapping around to stare in awe as he watched a young girl conjure a fireball in her hand; the flames spinning and swirling for a moment before hurling it towards a large stone pillow which exploded a split second later.

All at once what was happening clicked in his brain. He was surrounded by mages. And they were expecting him to be able to perform as well as they could when it came to magic. Eric felt his heart begin to pound and hammer in his chest. Was he ready for this? He barely understood how his magic worked, hell it took all his will just to make a glowing ball appear in his hand. Was he even ready to start summoning fireballs and doing more complex magic? Biting his lip Eric remained silent, following Arren as they moved closer and closer towards the fortress in front of them.

As they neared the front gate Arren shifted, gesturing for Eric and Mira to slow down. In front of them stood two guards, both clad in heavy plate armor that was adorned with etchings of dragons. Coming to a stop in front of the guards Arren watched as one of them stepped forward and spoke. “You have returned brother.”

Arren nodded, recognizing the first half of the greeting. “Yes. My duties are complete and I wish to come home.”

The guard nodded, his attention shifting to Eric who recoiled slightly under his armored gaze. After several moments the guard spoke. “And this is the boy?”

Arren nodded. “Yes.”

The guard looked back at him. “Then I welcome you home brother.”

A moment later both guards moved, standing aside and allowing Arren, Eric and Mira to enter the fortress. As they passed through the archway Arren spoke, moving a little closer to Eric so as to help guide Mira. “First thing we’ll do is take you to master Borei. He’s a master enchanter and he’ll help us to remove your collar safely. Once that’s done we’ll get you a proper meal and then you can rest.”

Eric only nodded, biting his lip as he looked around the fortress. Somehow the fortress seemed even bigger on the inside. Several buildings lined the towering white stone walls. All around them men and women went about their business. A few paused to either look at him or to greet Arren but for the most part they remained silent; moving about their own duties. Guiding Eric and Mira along Arren smiled as he watched Eric look around; his eyes wide with amazement. Soon they found themselves standing in front of a large stone building; one the sides of the building ruins had been carved into the stone, a means to contain the magics that went on within. Looking up at Eric Arren spoke. “Come along. Master Borei will be waiting.”

Slowly Eric clambered down off of Mira, noting that the large mare still knelt slightly so he did not have to drop as far to the ground. No sooner had he dismounted then Mira moved, turning away and plodding off. Turning to look at Arren Eric spoke. “W-where is she going?”

Arren smiled. “To the stables I suspect. She knows that way and no one will bother her. Now come.”

Pushing open the door to the building Arren stepped inside before motioning for Eric to do the same. Moving into the room Arren smiled as he found two people waiting for him One was an older man; his grey facial hair twisted into a beard that hung down to the middle of his chest while his eyes somehow sparkled a deep brown, Master Borei. And a young girl only a few years older than Eric; with pale skin and blue eyes, while her hair was a bright red color.

Stepping forward Arren spoke. “Master Borei, I thank you for meeting me on such short notice.”

Borei ignored his words, his elderly eyes instead focusing on Eric, who shifted nervously next to Arren. After a moment Borei spoke, his voice raspy but sharp. “Come along then. I’m very busy right now.”

Sighing softly at Borei’s abruptness Arren nodded, and motioned for Eric to follow as they fell in behind Borei and his female ward. Moving through the building Arren occasionally peeked into some of the rooms as they passed. Most of the rooms were lecture halls, where dozens of students were standing around listening as their teacher explained the complex arts of folding and etching magic into objects. Other rooms were laboratories, filled with alters and materials all of them used in the enchanters work. After several minutes of walking they turned, moving into one of the many rooms that branched off from the hallway. Inside the room a large stone table had been set up, with a small wooden desk next to it and several tools and instruments sitting atop the desk. As Eric entered the room last Borei spoke, his voice again raspy but sharp. “Take off your shirt boy and sit on the table. Let me look at you.”

Biting his lip Arren looked at Eric who looked confused and uncertain. Never the less he moved, slowly stepping forward before reaching up to pull of his tunic. As he did so Arren could not help but note the way his arms shook with a small bit of fear.

Sitting on the table Eric bit his lip, doing his best to keep his heart; which was now thundering in his chest under control. What was going to happen? Unlike Arren this Master Borei seemed to be cold and impatient. A moment later he flinched, jerking slightly as the elderly man gripped his chin and forced his head up, exposing the collar that was still around his neck. After a few seconds Borei muttered aloud. “A simple Iron band. No visible wards or ruins. Weak metal.”

The sound of faint scribbling met Eric’s ears and a small glance told him it had come from the elderly man’s companion; the young girl who appeared to be writing down what he was saying. Despite himself Eric felt a faint blush creep along his face as the girl’s eyes connected with his. But his attention was drawn back to Borei as the old man spoke to him. “You boy, Ever try to take the collar off on your own?”

He nodded slowly. Once when he’d been younger; he’d thought he could run away. He’d pulled and tugged at the collar for hours trying to damage the metal ring so he could remove it. Borei nodded, continuing to maneuver and position his head as needed. “What happened when you tried?”

Eric bit his lip, struggling to find the right words. “I……I…..got hurt…..”

Borei grunted, releasing Eric’s head before fixing him with a stern expression. “HOW? Details boy. I can’t do my job if I don’t got details.”

Eric bit his lip again. The old man’s tone wasn’t angry but the sounds of annoyance were definitely there. Quickly wracking his brains Eric tried to put into words what had happened. “It………it felt like bugs were crawling inside me. I couldn’t stop shaking and……my chest hurt……a lot.”

Borei looked at him before nodding. “Sounds like an electrical enchantment. No surprise there. The sharp shock would do nicely to deter you from removing your collar without cause any kind or permanent damage. And I don’t see any kinda of imbedded gem……..take off your pants boy, underwear too.”

Eric’s eyes widened, his head instantly jerking to Arren before sliding sideways to look at the girl who was looking a Borei with an expression of shock.  Who spoke a moment later. “That won’t be necessary Borei, I-”

But the old man turned to look at Arren, his voice filling with t a tone of annoyance. “It is. The enchantment might be tied into the boy’s natural energies. If that’s the case his body will show some sign of it. If I don’t see that sign before I break the enchantment I could kill him.” Borie turned to look back at him; making Eric recoil slightly. “Remove your pants and underwear boy. NOW.”

Arren huffed, stepping forward before gripping the old man’s shoulder and speaking a bit more forcefully. “That will not be necessary Borei. As I would have said before; Eric and I bathed earlier in the week and during that time I did not see any physical signs of an enchantment placed upon him. The collar is not tied into the boy’s spirit.”

The old man turned to glare at Arren. “So now ya think you’re an enchanter do you? Did you have time to fully examine his body? Did you drink in every detail of his young flesh as you…….’bathed’? Should have known you couldn’t resist claiming him as your own.”

Arren’s gaze hardened, becoming cold and angry. A split second later the sound of shattering glass ripped through the sudden calm of the room as several glass instruments exploded. Eric jerked in fear as the glass shards flew in every direction before suddenly stopping in mid air; seeming to hang in place like thousands of small diamonds. Eric watched fearfully as Arren took several deep breaths before speaking. “Remove the collar old man, or I will find an enchanter who can.”

Master Borie returned Arren’s glare, speaking in a voice of barely contained anger. “FINE. But should the boy die. It will be on your head.”

A moment later Borie moved, angrily moving passed Arren and out of the room, grumbling under his breath as he did so. Still fearful Eric remained silent, watching as Arren took several shuddering breathes. After a moment he shifted, his eyes falling onto the shards of glass that were still hanging in the air. Eric watched as the faintest of twitched rippled across Arren’s face. A moment later the shards of glass fell to the floor in a small heap.

“You and master Borie do not like each other do you?”

The girl’s words were calm, as if she was unaffected by what she had just seen happen. Arren’s response was to shake his head. “No. We do not. And that is unlikely to ever change.”

Eric shifted, his heart hammering harder in his chest as Arren looked at him. Because of him Arren was no angry. Would he take out his anger on him? After several moments Arren spoke. “I…….apologize if I frightened you Eric. Sometimes even I find it hard to control my magics; they……..can run wild at times.”

As he spoke Arren gestured to the small pile of broken glass. A moment later something in Eric’s brain clicked. Hurriedly he scurried off the table, falling to his knees as he moved to clean up the mess that had been made. He reached for the shards of glass, meaning to collect that as he was sure Arren expected him to; but as he reached for the nearest shard he felt a strong hand grip his wrist halting his reach. Looking up started Eric found himself looking at the red haired girl who had stepped forward and was looking at him with an air of concern. “Don’t touch them. Magic runs through the glass. If you get cut by it; the magics could infect your body.”

As she spoke the girl moved her other hand is a large sweeping gesture. The shard of glass began to move, skittering and sliding across the floor and into the corner of the room in a small pile. Turning from the pile of glass Eric looked back at the girl who had stopped him. For a moment their eyes met; he noted the pale blue colors, her pale skin her bright red hair. Despite the uncertainty and fear he felt something about her drew him. After several moments she moved, slowly pulling him to his feet before motioning for him to sit back down on the table. Doing as she instructed Eric felt his skin burn slightly. He could not help but be keenly aware that she was looking at him, her eyes scanning his half uncovered body.

Nodding slowly to what the girl had said Eric moved, going back to where he’d sat on the examination table. An awkward silence filled the room, making Eric shift nervously as his skin continued to burn with embarrassment. But the sound of the door to the room opening broke the silence. Thankful for the distraction Eric shifting, watching as a young boy stuck his head into the room before stepping in and moving towards Arren before speaking with him for a moment.

Eric watched as Arren sighed, glancing over and him before nodding to the young boy. “Ok. Tell them I’ll be there momentarily.”

The boy nodded, turning to nod a Aria and at him before exiting to the room. Eric watched as Arren sighed before turning to look at him. “I’m sorry Eric. But the council has requested my presence. I have to go.”

Biting his lip Eric nodded, nothing that his heart jolted a bit at the idea of being separated from Arren. As if Arren knew what he was thinking, he spoke. “I know you’re probably scared and nervous. But I promise you, you are safe within these walls.”

Nodding slowly Eric watched as Arren moved, turning to look at aria. “Aria, would you please show Eric to his room once the collar is removed?”

Again Aria nodded. “Of course.”

Turning again Arren looked to Eric, his heart clenching slightly as he noted how small and fraightened the boy looked. He wished he could stay and comfort the boy, to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. But the councils words had been a bit firmer than a request, and he knew that he should not keep them waiting.

“I promise Eric, I’ll see you again soon. Ok?”

Eric only nodded. Sighing deeply Arren forced himself to move, leaving the chamber and Eric behind before hurrying to the council chamber where his superiors were waiting for him.


End file.
